Lost Love
by celestial-fire-angel
Summary: [Complete] [Tezuka x Oishi, tiny bit of AtoOishi] Oishi's in love with Tezuka and tells him. Sadly Tezuka pushes him away, and leaves him heartbroken. After an unfortunate accident, Oishi loses his memory of Tezuka as well as Seigaku.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: This is my first PoT/TnO fic so please be kind. I got the inspiration for this story when I was searching for Tezuka/Oishi fics (they're one of my favorite pairings) and I thought there had to be more of them. Lo and behold, this was created. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, wish I did.**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter One**

He loved him, he couldn't help it. Ever since they had met each other in during their freshmen year, he felt a certain connection. Despite the other boy's ever-stoic face, he grew to admire him, respect him...love him. He admired his friend's persistence, strength, leadership, and passion for tennis.

Now, they were third years and time was quickly running out for him. If he didn't tell him this year, there may never be the chance to tell him again. He might not have the courage to tell him, which was why he approached the stoic captain now.

"Tezuka"

"Hn, what is it" a bit of impatience in the captain's voice.

"Ano, I need to talk to you privately after practice, is that okay"

"Aa"

"Hai, after school then."

The rest of practice, Oishi kept thinking about how to tell Tezuka his feelings. Every minute that passed meant one more minute before Oishi spilled his heart out. With every passing minute, Oishi grew more nervous and it was evident to the other regulars.

"Nya, Oishi" His doubles partner, Eiji Kikumaru called out.

"Hai" Oishi answered.

"You should pay attention more, nya" Eiji said.

"Ah, gomen, my mind was elsewhere" Oishi said, giving them a bow of apology.

"So who is the special one" Fuji, Seigaku's tensai asked.

"Nani? S-special someone" Oishi stuttered. _It's really scary Fuji can figure so many things out_. Oishi thought. _Well I guess it's because he IS a tensai_.

"Saa, I know it's something important" Fuji said.

It was Eiji who came to his rescue. "Nya, Fujiko-chan, don't tease Oishi anymore."

"Saa..." Fuji said.

Eiji began to drag Fuji away from Oishi before Fuji could spill anything else. Oishi breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked Eiji. But despite that interruption, Oishi was still nervous. Luckily he wasn't forced to endure anymore of Fuji's mind-reading.

"Zenkoku is around the corner, we must train even harder to compete with the other teams. Practice will begin promptly at seven. Anyone who is late will run laps. Dismissed." Tezuka rapped out.

"Hai, Buchou" the whole Seigaku team chorused.

In the dressing room, there was a bustle from everyone to dress and hurry home. Tezuka said everyone needed to be there at seven and that meant getting to bed early. Oishi dressed as slowly as possible so that when he was finished, he and Tezuka were the only regulars left. Taking a deep breath, Oishi approached the captain.

"Tezuka" Oishi called.

A grunt response from the captain acknowledged him.

"Are you ready to leave" he asked politely.

"Aa" Tezuka answered. "You needed to talk to me"

"Aa, why don't I tell you while we walk to the bus stop" Oishi suggested.

"Hn" Tezuka responded.

With their tennis bags slung over their shoulder, the captain and the vice-captain made their way to the bus stop. Along the way, Oishi tried to think of a way to deliver his feelings. It was Tezuka who broke the silence.

"What do you need to talk to me about" Tezuka asked, a bit irritated that Oishi was silent when he had been the one who wanted to tell him something.

"Ano...Tezuka" Oishi began.

Tezuka waited for him to go on.

"Uh...I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time. I just didn't know how to until now." Oishi said quickly, stealing a glance at his friend.

A frustrated sigh left Tezuka's lips. "What are you getting at, Oishi" Tezuka asked.

"I...I..." Oishi stuttered. A raised eyebrow from Tezuka. "I love you" Oishi blurted.

Whatever Tezuka had been expecting, this was not it. Loved him? His friend was in love with him? His superior mind simply couldn't process the information.

"T-Tezuka, s-say s-something" Oishi asked.

"You...you can't" Tezuka managed to croak out.

Oishi was a bit startled. "Why not" he asked. "Have I offended you" Worry began to line his face.

Tezuka shook his head. "You can't" he said more forcefully.

Oishi got angry. It was rare because Oishi was not the type of person to get mad over petty things but this was his heart they were talking about. "Tezuka, did you hear me? I LOVE YOU" Oishi said a bit louder and with more courage. He hugged Tezuka to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't you understand"

Tezuka roughly pushed him away and said with a clearly angry face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Oishi was wounded. His whole body was numb. He couldn't understand why Tezuka was being so cold. He couldn't understand why"I'm sorry..." Oishi said, head hanging low. "I-I have to get h-home."

Pushing past Tezuka, Oishi ran blindly towards some unknown destination. All he knew was he wanted to get away from Tezuka, as far away as possible. He wanted to curl up and die right then and there. What did he live for anymore? Not Tezuka. Not...Tezuka...

"Oh Kami-sama" Oishi said, tears streaming down his face in torrents. His beautiful emerald green eyes now distorted with the liquid pain that poured down his face. His vision blurred with the shed tears and the rest of the flood that threatened to spill.

Meanwhile, Tezuka just stared after his friend. His brain still in shock but no emotion was betrayed on his face. _He loves me! He loves me._ His mind thought over and over. He shook his head. He better go find Oishi and straighten things out. He needed to, for his sake and for Oishi's. With that, Tezuka broke into a run the same way his friend had gone previously.

He ran with only finding Oishi in his mind. His lungs were burning, despite his great physical condition. He just had to find him! Finally he spotted Oishi, just crossing the street, hand against his face.

Tezuka ran to towards him, so focused him that he didn't see the car speeding down the road, right towards him. The car "beeped" at Tezuka, who just froze, his body would not obey his commands.

"Oh my god!" someone screamed.

Oishi turned to see his friend just standing in the middle of the street. His eyes widened in fear and his body reacted automatically.

"TEZUKA!" he screamed.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Oishi dropped his tennis bag and dashed towards Tezuka. He hoped that he would make it in time, prayed that he would. He felt his body collide with Tezuka's and heard a grunt from his friend as he pushed him out of the way. The last thing he felt before darkness was the sound of his body colliding with the car and the last thing he heard was Tezuka shouting his name. Darkness engulfed him and he felt no more.

Author's Note: I hope that wasn't too bad. Let me know if I should continue or not.

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Ahh, I feel so loved. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis/ Tennis no Ohjisama**

**Chapter Two:**

Everything was hazy when Oishi woke up. His eyes were going in and out of focus.

'Am I dead?' he thought when awoke and saw the white room. Everything was one color. The sheets, the bed, even the clothes he was wearing.

His eyes fluttered a little, trying to adjust to the sunlight. But as soon as his eyes adjusted, his head started to pound. It felt as if thousands of hammers were hammering every inch of his skull.

"Oishi?" a voiced called out to him.

'Oishi?' he thought. He turned his head, despite the pain and looked to the young man who sat in a chair beside his bed.

"You're awake," the man said.

"Where…am…I?" Oishi croaked out.

"The hospital. Do you remember what happened?" the young man asked.

Oishi tried to think about what happened, but all he managed to get was more pain in his head. He shook his head slowly.

"I-I can't remember anything," he said. "Who are you? Were you the one who brought me here?"

Tezuka just stared. 'He does not remember who I am,' He thought. "You are certain you do not know me?" Tezuka asked softly.

Oishi just stared blankly at him. "Should I know you?" he asked.

An unfamiliar pang stabbed at Tezuka's chest. 'He truly does not remember who I am,' he thought. 'It is my fault.' "I am Tezuka," Tezuka said, his face betraying none of the emotions that swirled inside.

Oishi felt a little flutter but dismissed it as a side-effect of his headache.

"Ah, I…what is my name? I remember you called me 'Oishi.' Is that my name?" Oishi asked.

"Aa," Tezuka answered.

"Then you can call me Oishi," Oishi said, with a small smile.

'How is it possible he can smile?' Tezuka wondered. "I have contacted your family," he said.

"My family?" Oishi asked. "Am I from around here?"

"Aa, they will arrive shortly."

"Arigatou," Oishi said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

It was so much like the Oishi that was his best friend. Oishi, his best friend since they were freshman. The politeness still remained intact, though his memories were not. It almost brought Tezuka to tears. "Iie," he managed to say, forcing all emotions aside.

"Tezuka-san?" Oishi called out.

"Hai?" Tezuka answered, clinging to the voice that also remained unchanged. He would have to leave soon before the emotions overwhelmed him.

"Will you tell me what happened since I can't remember?" Oishi asked, his green eyes boring into Tezuka.

Tezuka's heart thudded in his chest. The accident played again in his mind. Oishi had dropped his tennis bag and run towards him. He could see the concern in his eyes as he raced to his side. He still remembered the push Oishi gave him to knock him out of harm's way and take the blow instead. Tezuka's hands clenched involuntarily, the only sign of his pain and regret that he expressed.

"Hai," Tezuka answered. "You were involved in a car accident."

"Ah," Oishi said, staring out of the window that provided a view to the city. He turned to Tezuka again. "How do you know me?" he asked.

"We are classmates," Tezuka said.

"Souka," Oishi said, more to himself than anyone else. "So that's how you know my name."

"Aa,"

A blanket of silence drifted down on both young men. Oishi took this little gap of silence to study the other guy. 'I wonder if we were friends?' he thought. He tried again to think about Tezuka but again, all he drew was a blank and his head ached more. He winced from the pain. Tezuka noticed his discomfort and in a very un-Tezuka like manner, allowed concern to flood his voice.

"Do you need the doctor?" he asked.

Oishi shook his head gently. "I'll be fine," he said, giving Tezuka a small reassuring smile.

Another tug at Tezuka's heartstrings. 'He doesn't know so he doesn't blame me.' He thought. 'His manners are the same as he was before the accident.'

At that moment, the door burst open and a hysterical woman burst in.

"Kami-sama! Shuuichiroh, daijoubu?" the woman asked, grabbing a hold of the injured boy.

Oishi gave Tezuka a startled look. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Your mother," Tezuka answered.

The woman let him go. "Y-you don't k-know m-me?" she asked.

Oishi shook his head. "Gomen, I don't remember anything," he said truthfully.

Tears ran down Oishi's mother's eyes. "He doesn't know me," she whispered. Behind the woman suddenly appeared a very strict looking man. He took one look at Oishi and briefly allowed himself to let pain glaze into his eyes.

"Shuuichiroh," he called.

Tezuka stood up and bowed to Oishi's parents. "Oishi-san, gomen nasai," he said profoundly.

"For what, Kunimitsu-kun?" Oishi's mother said.

"I was at fault," Tezuka said. Remaining bowed so they would not see the miniscule droplets of water forming at the edge of his eyes.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up. It was Oishi's mother. "Kunimitsu-kun, we know it wasn't your fault. You were the one who saved Shuuichiroh. We're grateful," Oishi's mother said. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Tezuka couldn't take it anymore. "Ah, sumimasen Oishi-san, I must return home," he mumbled.

"Aa," Oishi's mother said. "You should go home. You have been with Shuuichiroh for three days, you deserve a rest. We really appreciate you being here for him when we were away."

"Iie, it was my duty as a friend," Tezuka said. He almost loathed himself for saying those words. He did loathe himself for keeping Oishi's parents in the dark. He loathed himself even more when he thought of the way he treated Oishi just minutes before Oishi risked his own life to save his. Giving another bow, he said. "Sayonara, Oishi-san."

"You too, Kunimitsu-kun," Oishi's mother said.

As Tezuka walked home, all he could think about was Oishi, lying in a hospital with no memory of who he was. 'It should have been me in that hospital bed.' Tezuka thought mournfully.

Reaching home, Tezuka called out. "Tadaima." His grandfather greeted him.

"Na, Kunimitsu, how is Shuuichiroh-kun?"

"He has memory loss," Tezuka replied.

His grandfather just nodded, not saying anything. "He will be fine," his grandfather tried to reassure him.

"Aa," Tezuka said automatically.

"Kunimitsu-kun, dinner will be served soon," his grandmother called to him.

"Arigatou obaa-san," Tezuka said back.

He went to sit down at the dinner table, his mind far from his house.

:A Few Days Later:

"Where's Oishi, nya?" Eiji asked, a bit worried about his double's partner. Oishi had missed many days of practice, which was rare.

The other regulars shrugged.

"Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma called out, noticing something was off with his normally perfect buchou.

Tezuka was just staring off into space and totally oblivious to practice. The other regulars started whispering to each other.

"What's wrong with Tezuka, nya?" Eiji asked.

"He may be here in person but his mind isn't," Fuji said.

"Nya, Fuji, what could be wrong?" Eiji asked the tensai.

"Hmm…" Fuji said, looking at Tezuka. 'He is regretful.' He thought.

"You think Tezuka-buchou's finally lost his mind?" Seigaku's powerhouse, Momoshiro said. Unfortunately, Tezuka chose this time to come back to practice.

"Why are the regulars standing around during practice? Twenty laps, everyone!" Tezuka rapped out.

Everyone sweatdropped and thought at the same time. 'He's just fine.'

In truth, he wasn't. He missed Oishi.

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter was okay.**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Oh man, I'm updating this fic almost everyday. This is a new record!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT/TnO**

**Chapter Three:**

"Tezuka," Ryuzaki-sensei called out to the captain.

"Hai?" he questioned?

"You're acting different," Ryuzaki-sensei pointed out.

"It is nothing," Tezuka replied, making sure his mask was firmly in place.

"Zenkoku is approaching quickly," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"It is," Tezuka said. "You need not worry, Sensei, the regulars will be ready."

"It is not the regulars I'm worried about. It's you."

"I assure you, everything is fine," Tezuka said. He walked back to the courts before the coach could say anything else.

'Tezuka, you are only fooling yourself,' Ryuzaki-sensei thought with a slight shake of her head.

When the other regulars saw Tezuka coming, they all scrambled back to playing, but Tezuka was at the end of his rope.

"Slacking off during practice? Fifty laps, now!" he shouted.

Many groans were heard from the team as everyone dropped their rackets and rushed to run the assigned laps. No one dared to look at Tezuka as they ran by their stoic captain. Everyone seemed to notice that he was on edge more than usual and thought it would be best just to leave him alone for a while.

Tezuka watched his team run around the courts. 'I am tense.' He thought. 'Perhaps the situation with Oishi has taken more of a toll than I admit.' It was true. Tezuka was constantly plagued by the image of Oishi in the hospital bed. He hadn't gone back to visit him yet because of all the schoolwork and trying to decide the ranking matches. Usually Oishi was there with him, helping him go over the charts, double-checking every fine detail, even though Tezuka rarely made mistakes. The important thing was Oishi had been there with him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tezuka sighed, hoping this would help alleviate some of the tension he was feeling. 'I must stay focused.' He thought. 'I will fulfill my promise to take Seigaku to Zenkoku. The promise Oishi made with me.'

"Tezuka," a voice called out to him.

"Hn,"

"Practice is over," Fuji's soft voice informed him.

"Everyone, be here promptly at seven tomorrow morning. Next practice will be even more strenuous. Dismissed!" Tezuka announced.

"Hai, Buchou!" the team chorused.

'It was like this the day Oishi…No! I must stay focused.' Tezuka reprimanded himself.

"Tezuka…"Fuji started to say.

"Be prompt tomorrow," Tezuka said, walking over to the clubhouse. Fuji followed.

"You can't keep running away," Fuji said, his solemn blue eyes opened to pierce at Tezuka.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Tezuka said, already knowing he couldn't hide anything from the tensai.

"You know perfectly well what I am referring to, Tezuka," Fuji said. "He…"

"I do wish to discuss this matter," Tezuka said, making his way into the clubhouse where he hoped the chatter of the players would drown out Fuji's comments.

Fuji stood looking at Tezuka retreat. He sighed and shook his head. "It is tearing him apart," he announced to the air.

As usual, Tezuka was the last one to leave. Routine, just like any other day. Except, this day, Ryuzaki-sensei requested to speak to the captain in her office.

'Unusual,' Tezuka thought. 'I am only called for important meetings.' He locked up the clubhouse and made his way to Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

"Tezuka," Ryuzaki-sensei greeted.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, you have called me here…" Tezuka asked.

"I received a call from Oishi's mother," Ryuzaki-sensei informed him.

Tezuka froze for a second. "Hn," he said, not trusting himself to say more. "Should I expect him back to practice soon?"

Ryuzaki-sensei's face paled a little. "That is what I would like to discuss with you," she said.

Tezuka permitted himself to raise an eyebrow. Somehow, his felt that the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach was about to intensify. He tried to steel himself against whatever Ryuzaki-sensei was going to say but nothing prepared him for…

"Oishi is not coming back to Seigaku,"

Tezuka visibly stiffened at the comment and even a bit of…anguish? was present in his eyes.

"He is not coming back?" Tezuka asked. "Are you certain?"

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded her head. "That is what I have been told," she said sympathetically. She knew Tezuka and Oishi supported each other through their roles as Buchou and Fukubuchou. Now that Oishi was gone…a new Fukubuchou had to be found.

The same thought was running through Tezuka's mind. 'A new Fukubuchou besides Oishi?' His mind couldn't see anyone else besides Oishi to be second-in-command. It simply wasn't true. Perhaps this was a cruel prank someone wished on him? "No, it cannot…replace Oishi?'

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I would like to speak to Oishi-san directly," Tezuka announced.

Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head. "Not possible," she said.

Tezuka stared at his coach. " 'Not possible'?" he echoed.

"Oishi and his parents don't live here anymore," Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Oishi's mother called me to tell me they moved. This is when I found out Oishi isn't coming back."

"Where?" Tezuka simply asked.

Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head again. "I did not ask," she said quietly.

Tezuka almost lost his composure. 'She did not request the information. Oishi is no longer within my reach.' Tezuka forced himself to calm down. "I see," he said, then he asked with a defeated voice. "Is there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"No, that is all,"

Tezuka turned to leave, his steps slow. Before he reached the door, a hand reached out to pat his shoulder.

"He will be fine," Ryuzaki-sensei said trying to reassure him.

"Aa," Tezuka said, then turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Oishi walked down the halls of his new school. He still couldn't believe his parents transferred him here.

Flashback

"Why?" Oishi said. "I was happy here right?"

"Shuuichiroh, listen," his mother said. "Your father and I think it would be better if you didn't live so far away from your school. Then you wouldn't have to walk those dangerous streets."

"I understand, mother," Oishi said. "I just…Tezuka-san, he did so much and to just leave would be rude."

"I will call the school and tell them that you said 'thank you,'" Oishi's mother said.

"I would like to tell him in person," Oishi said bravely.

"Shuuichiroh," hi father called.

"Hai?" he answered.

"Kunimitsu-kun will understand," he said.

Oishi drooped his head a little. He wasn't even permitted a 'good-bye' or a final 'thank-you.' They were moving the next day. All their things had been moved gradually and most of it was at their new house.

"Go to bed, son," his father directed.

End Flashback

This new school wasn't bad. It was near his house and near his father's work place. 'This must be the reason they wanted to move here.' Oishi thought. He tugged at the tie of his new uniform. It was so uncomfortable and he wasn't used to it yet, even though his mother had gotten the uniform three days ago.

'Perhaps I should try to forget my old life and start fresh here,' Oishi thought. A flash of Tezuka went through his head. "Tezuka-san?" he said out loud. He didn't notice where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Oof," the person he bumped into grunted.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Oishi said, hurrying to bow in apology. The other person just grunted and dusted himself off.

"Just watch where you're going next—Oh Kami-sama, what are you doing here, Fukubuchou of Seigaku?"

Oishi just stared. "You know me?" he asked.

A/N: It's late. Sorry about the cliffy...;; I hope it was okay.

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry this isn't a real update but I need your help! I would like people to vote on the school Oishi should be transferred to. This poll will be open for a few days so please, please, please help! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**And the sooner I get the votes, the sooner this story will continue, I promise!**

**Again, I am sorry!**

**celestial-fire-angel**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you! To everyone who reviewed: hugs for everyone. :smiles: Now here's the story. I apologize to anyone who is against what I have chosen but this school was the most popular choice. I hope tha teven though your school didn't win, you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO.**

**Warning: Contains one swear word. (**Hey, can't have kids swearing can I?

Recap: _"You know me?"_

**Chapter Four:**

"Duh," came the reply.

"Ah, may I ask who you are?" Oishi asked.

The other boy stared at him, eyes widening. "You've got to be kidding me," he groaned. "You lost your mind or something?"

Oishi looked at the other young man, "No, I've been told that I have amnesia," Oishi explained.

Silence. Then the other boy asked. "Amnesia?"

"Aa."

Suddenly the other boy grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the stairs. "Unbelievable," the other boy muttered.

"Ah, excuse me, but where are we going?" Oishi asked, thoroughly confused at the other boy's action.

The other boy didn't answer him. He just dragged the former Fukubuchou of Seigaku up the stairs, down a long hallway past many doors until he stopped at one, near the end of the hall. "In here," came the short command. Oishi just looked at the door unsure whether to obey or to simply walk away. But being the kind person he was, he chose the former and placed his hand on the handle.

He turned it and pushed the door open. Immediately, the sound of chatter filled his ears but much of it stopped when the door had opened. Oishi just stared back at the class that seemed to have its gaze fixated on him.

"Oishi of Seigaku," a lazy voice drawled.

"Ano…" Oishi was at a complete loss for words. He looked towards the other boy who just brushed past him and entered the room.

"Atobe-sama," the boy greeted.

"Hn," came the reply. "Ore-sama wants to know why he is here."

"He doesn't remember anything," Gakuto said.

Atobe allowed himself to raise an eyebrow. "Ore-sama does not believe this. He is spying for Seigaku," Atobe said.

Gakuto shook his head. "I don't think so, Atobe-sama," he countered.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "You dare to challenge Ore-sama, Gakuto?" Atobe said.

Gakuto quickly shook his head in the negative. Getting on Atobe's bad side was not what he wanted. "H-he told me he doesn't remember anything," Gakuto said.

"Ore-sama will allow him to speak," Atobe said, beckoning Oishi to him.

"Ah, I am Oishi Shuuichiroh," Oishi introduced himself.

"Ore-sama knows who you are," Atobe said, bored. "Why are you here?"

"I-I just transferred here," Oishi said, a little bit nervous at the skeptical glance the narcissistic boy gave him.

"You have no memory of Seigaku?" Atobe asked, his interest beginning to spike.

Oishi shook his head. "There was Tezuka-san that told me I used to go there. However…" Oishi began.

Atobe cut his off. "Ore-sama is not interested in your life's story," he said. "You mentioned Tezuka however."

Oishi nodded, unsure where this conversation was going. "Tezuka-san was the one who took me to the hospital after my accident," Oishi explained.

"He did not tell you anything besides where you went to school?" Atobe asked. Oishi shook his head. Atobe's eye brightened as and idea came into his mind. _Perhaps Ore-sama can use this to Hyotei's advantage. Tezuka did not tell him he played tennis. Without the other half of their Golden Pair, Hyotei is guaranteed another victory._ "Tell me, Oishi-kun," Atobe's voice became almost a purr. "Do you play tennis?"

Oishi thought for a moment. "I don't think so, unless I did before I had my accident," he said.

Atobe waved it off. "No matter, Ore-sama commands you to go to practice today after school," Atobe said.

"I would be happy to go," Oishi said. He wondered if he did play tennis. If he did, was he any good? _I suppose my questions will be answered after school._ Oishi reasoned.

"Gakuto," Atobe called.

"Hai?" Gakuto answered, jumping a little from the sudden voice.

"Ore-sama leaves him in your hands," Atobe said dismissively.

Gakuto gave a bow and took Oishi's hand, leading him out the door. Once the doors closed, the voices resumed their conversations, this time, about what had transpired.

"…see the new guy?"

"..Seigaku…rival…"

Oishi was a bit nervous throughout the day; his mind kept wandering to what would happen after school. As the last bell rang, signaling the end of class, the butterflies in Oishi's stomach intensified. He hurriedly packed all his things and rushed out the door, not wanting his guide to wait. Gakuto had been specifically assigned to guide Oishi and help him. It did help that they were in the same class.

"If we're late, Atobe-sama's not going to be happy," Gakuto grumbled.

"Hai," Oishi said. "Did I cause you to be late?"

Gakuto sighed. "Whatever, I guess because it's your first day, Atobe-sama won't mind," Gakuto said.

Oishi nodded his head and made a mental note. Arriving at the changing room, Oishi realized that he didn't have anything he could wear to practice.

"Ah, Gakuto-san," Oishi said.

"It's just Gakuto," Gakuto said.

"Hai, Gakuto, I don't have anything to change into and…" Oishi trailed off.

"Atobe-sama's seen to that," Gakuto said.

He led Oishi to the back of the changing room and pulled out a practice outfit. He handed it to Oishi who smiled his thanks. Oishi quickly changed into them, not wanting to delay Gakuto any more. When they stepped onto the courts, Oishi then realized that he didn't have a racket to practice with.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Gakuto," Oishi said.

"What now?" Gakuto asked, a bit annoyed.

"I don't have a racket," Oishi explained.

Gakuto let out an exasperated sigh. "You just aren't prepared are you?" he said.

"Gomen, I did not know I was coming to practice," Oishi said. "I will be more prepared in the future."

"You're talking like you're already a regular," Gakuto scoffed.

"Ah, gomen," Oishi said.

"Stop with the apologies! I've never met someone who's as annoying as you," Gakuto said. Then he thought about it and said. "Actually never mind, Eiji was worse."

Oishi felt another pang. "Eiji?" he asked. "Is he from Seigaku?"

Gakuto shut his mouth. _Atobe-sama would kill me if he remembered._ Gakuto thought. "Yeah, he goes to Seigaku," Gakuto said.

"I wonder if I knew him," Oishi wondered out loud.

"Uh, probably not," Gakuto said. "He's really annoying and you probably wouldn't like him a lot."

"Sou…ka…" Oishi said.

"Anyways," Gakuto mumbled, trying to get Oishi's mind off Seigaku. "Let's see if we can get you a racket."

"Hai," Oishi replied.

"Gakuto, what are you doing still standing there?" The Hyotei tensai, Oshitari Yuushi asked, walking towards the redhead. He stopped short when he saw Oishi. "And what is this?"

"Atobe-sama didn't tell you?" Gakuto asked.

"Apparently not," Oshitari said still staring at Oishi.

"That's a first usually he would spread the word faster than…" Gakuto mumbled.

"Gakuto!" a voice called out.

Gakuto froze. _Oh shit._ Gakuto thought. Their esteemed captain was sauntering over to where the three of them were standing. _Had he heard?_ He wondered.

"Atobe-sama," Gakuto greeted.

"Go practice with Oshitari," Atobe commanded.

"Hai," Gakuto said. Then he quickly scampered to the courts, Oshitari in tow. The group of regulars now surrounded both Gakuto and Oshitari, intent on finding out what Oishi was doing at Hyotei.

Atobe turned back to Oishi. "Ore-sama believes you look nicer in a Hyotei uniform although no one can compare to Ore-sama," Atobe said. "Now, let's see what you can do."

"Ah, excuse me, but I don't have a racket to practice with," Oishi said, repeating his situation for what seemed like the billionth time. But being the patient person he was, he didn't mind repeating it.

"Hn," Atobe said. Then he walked over to one of the further courts and rapped out. "Ichinen, line up!"

All the first years scrambled to line themselves up into uniform rows as their buchou commanded of them. All of them were excited that their buchou, their…god was actually taking time to address _them._

"Rackets out!" Atobe ordered.

"Hai Buchou!" a chorus of voices called out. Like men in the army, rows of rackets were held out.

"Kabaji!" Atobe called.

"Usu!"

"Pick out a suitable racket."

"Usu!"

The tall lumbering junior, who was under Atobe's complete control, went down every row to inspect the rackets. Finally choosing one that was deemed "best" he made his way back to Atobe.

Atobe looked at Oishi. "Now it is time to practice," he said.

Oishi looked at it and then at the row of first years. "Whose racket is this?" he asked.

Silence greeted him. "Answer him," Atobe said, annoyed that he had to order them to speak.

"Mine," A voice came from the sea of first years.

Oishi walked to where the voice had come from and looked at the young boy. He smiled and said. "Arigatou, for letting me use your racket," he said.

He was suddenly jerked back by Kabaji, who, on Atobe's orders, dragged him back to Atobe's side.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Oishi looked at him, "What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"Do not answer Ore-sama's questions with questions," Atobe replied haughtily.

"I had to thank him for letting me use his racket," Oishi said.

"You are a third year," Atobe said.

"Regardless, a 'thank you' was necessary," Oishi said.

"A third year does not demote himself to thank first years," Atobe said.

"That is illogical," Oishi cried out.

"Not at Hyotei," Atobe said. "You have wasted enough time. Ichinen, back to practice!"

Oishi looked to the boy without a racket. "What will he do?" Oishi asked. "Maybe I should give it…"

"Kabaji!" Atobe called.

"Usu!"

"Deal with this problem," Atobe ordered.

"Usu!"

Atobe began to walk back to the courts where the regulars were practicing. He was smoldering. _How dare he! Ore-sama will not tolerate insubordination._ Atobe thought. He forced himself to remain composed, after all, anger only caused wrinkles right?

Oishi walked back to the first year and held out the racket. "This belongs to you," he said.

The first year only looked at him. "I can't take it," he whispered.

"Why not? It's yours," Oishi said.

"Atobe-sama didn't allow it," the first year said.

"I'm giving it back," Oishi said. "I don't need it anymore."

"But…" the first year began to protest.

"I'll handle Atobe-san for you," Oishi said. He put the racket in the first year's hand and walked away.

Atobe noticed Oishi walking rather fast and without the racket.

"You dare to defy Ore-sama's wishes?" Atobe cried out. The entire courts were silent. Oishi continued his walk towards Atobe.

Author's Note: Did the characters seem OOC to you? Gah! Why can't I keep their characteristics? Anyways, I hope it wasn't that bad:worries:

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: This is insane! A second update in the same week! This story was tugging at my mind to much and I couldn't ignore it anymore so...here is the fifth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT/TnO no matter how badly I want to.**

**Chapter Five:**

"I am not defying anyone," Oishi said calmly, stopping his fast paced walk in front of the livid Atobe.

"You are," Atobe said darkly. "You are defying Ore-sama!"

"People ought to be treated with kindness and respect," Oishi went on. "Not as servants."

"Ore-sama treats people as Ore-sama seems fit," Atobe said, his arrogance never faltering.

Oishi shook his head. "Is this how your regulars treat other people?" he asked.

Atobe threw a careless look to the other Hyotei regulars, who were staring at them. They all looked towards their now silent captain. Suddenly Atobe just laughed. The regulars and Oishi all looked at the captain as if he had grown another head.

"Uh, Atobe-buchou," Ohtori called out softly.

"Yo Choutarou, I think Atobe's lost his mind," his doubles partner, Shishido Ryou whispered.

Atobe managed to get his laughter under control and smiled at Oishi. There was something about Oishi being defiant towards him that made him laugh. No one had ever dared to defy him before. His teams, his school, even some of the teachers were all out to please him. But Oishi…he was different. He didn't care that Atobe was rich and had power. He stood up for everyone else and Atobe admired that, though he would never admit it. "Ore-sama has never laughed quite like that," he said. "Now, it is time to test your tennis abilities."

Oishi just stared. 'How is he able to laugh at something so serious?' Oishi thought. Deciding that he would rather not escalate the issue into something else, Oishi gave a slight shrug and said. "I still do not have a racket to play with."

Atobe permitted himself to smirk. "And who's fault is that?" he asked. "Ore-sama was generous and provided at racket for you but you gave it back."

'Not this again,' Oishi thought. "That racket…" he began.

Atobe cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Ore-sama has heard enough about this topic, show me your tennis!" he demanded. "Ohtori, lend him yours."

Ohtori was quick to obey his buchou. "Here you go, Oishi-san," he said.

"You didn't…" Oishi said.

"I was planning to take a break anyways," Ohtori said, smiling.

"Arigatou!" Oishi said, taking the junior's racket.

"Court A," was all Atobe said to Oishi and began to walk onto the courts. "Regulars, Court B and C, begin practice matches." He rapped out.

Oishi began to follow Atobe onto the court when he bumped into something, or rather someone, in the middle of the path. Oishi looked down and noticed a guy lying the middle of the path, with a regular's uniform on. Oishi stared at the sleeping regular and for a moment there, thought the other guy wasn't breathing until he saw the rhythmic movement of his chest.

"Ore-sama doesn't like it when he has to wait," Atobe called out to him.

"Ah, gomen, but there's someone…" Oishi said, indicating to the sleeping player.

"Jiroh fell asleep again," Atobe said. "Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

"Wake Jiroh,"

"Usu!"

Oishi just watched at the giant picked up the smaller boy and went to the B and C courts to wake him up there. Shaking his head at the odd boy, Oishi walked to the where Atobe was impatiently tapping his racket against his leg.

"Normally, Ore-sama would have had Kabaji crush you for making Ore-sama wait," Atobe said. "But since you are Oishi of Seigaku, I will let it pass, this time."

"You order Kabaji to hurt people?" Oishi asked, his eyes widening.

Atobe shrugged. "Ore-sama waits for no one," he said.

Oishi almost shook with anger. "It does not give you the right to hurt people," he said through clenched teeth. He didn't know why he bothered to try to talk to the arrogant captain. It was clear that what he said only passed in one ear and out the other. He sighed. "Would you like to start serving?" he asked, his polite manner sliding easily in place.

"Ore-sama is feeling generous so Ore-sama will let you serve first," Atobe said.

Oishi nodded and bounced the fluorescent green ball on the court. At first he was nervous. 'What if I have never done this before?' he thought. But as soon as he tossed the ball into the air, his tennis instincts kicked in. As the ball fell to the right height, Oishi reached up with his racket and smashed the ball to the other side of the court.

The ball landed just inside the service line. Atobe moved quickly and returned the ball easily to the side where Oishi was standing. Oishi swung his racket and delivered a forehand hit to the side Atobe was not on. Atobe was there in a flash and easily hit a backhand back. Oishi closed up to the net and hit a volley. Sending the ball to the opposite corner of where Atobe had been previously.

"Child's play," Atobe said, easily maneuvering his racket to hit the ball back with a slice.

Oishi softly grunted as he chased after the ball, determined to win this point. Atobe stood there, reading the position of Oishi's racket and determined that he was going to drop shot it; he moved closer to the net. "Predictable," he said.

But instead of doing a drop shot, Oishi opted to lob the ball with his famous Moon Volley. The ball landed right on the baseline, ending the point. Oishi just stared at what he had just done.

"What was that?" he asked, referring to the way the ball had landed right on the baseline.

"Your Moon Volley," Atobe said. "It caught Ore-sama quite unexpectedly."

" 'Moon Volley?'" Oishi echoed. "How was I able to do it?"

Atobe shrugged. "Former skills," he answered.

Oishi just nodded dumbly, "Probably," he said.

"On with practice," Atobe announced. "Ore-sama cannot allow you to score another point."

Lifting his racket again, Oishi and Atobe practiced with each other well after normal practice was over.

**:Seigaku:**

"Nya! Fujiko-chan, what you did at lunch was mean!" the acrobatics player of Seigaku said. "And before I could say anything, you left!"

"How was it mean, Eiji-chan?" Fuji asked, his trademark smile in place.

"You stole my cookie, nya!" Eiji pouted.

"Ah, sou ka. I'll buy you ice cream after school to repay you," Fuji said.

"Hoi! Ice cream!" Eiji said.

Fuji turned his attention from the happy player to the team's captain. Even though he betrayed no emotion, Fuji could still sense that something was not quite right. Making up an excuse, Fuji left the overly happy Eiji and went to stand by Tezuka.

"Still no word from Oishi?" he asked calmly.

Tezuka seemed to stiffen a bit at the question. "Iie," he said.

"Have you chosen a new Fukubuchou?" Fuji asked.

"There will be no new Fukubuchou," Tezuka said stiffly.

"Eh? Why not?" Fuji prodded.

"Oishi is still Fukubuchou," Tezuka replied.

"But…" Fuji began.

"Get back to practice, Fuji, or it is thirty laps," Tezuka said, trying his best not to let his emotions affect him.

"Hai," Fuji said and began to walk back towards Eiji when he turned around and said. "You should not let your sense of duty rule your emotions. This is why you are where you are."

Tezuka just stared blankly back. Unknown to Fuji, Tezuka kept this piece of advice tucked away. 'He is right.' Tezuka thought. 'If I had not pushed Oishi away, he wouldn't have run away and I would not have had to chase him. It would not have resulted in Oishi's memory loss. He would be here today, by my side as Fukubuchou…where it is his place.' Shaking his head, Tezuka pushed those thoughts away. 'As buchou, I have a duty to my team. Now is not the time to think about personal affairs.'

Walking to the regulars, he called them together. "Zenkoku is as near as ever. Today, we will play in the following lineup: Doubles Two: Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair, Doubles One: Kikumaru-O…" Tezuka stopped himself to clear his voice. "Doubles One: Kikumaru-Fuji pair, Singles Three: Kawamura, Singles Two: Echizen, Singles One will be myself. Doubles on Court C, Singles court A and B."

No one seemed to notice Tezuka's slip up, but Fuji did. 'Tezuka,' he thought. He continued to stare at the captain before he felt Eiji tug on his sleeve.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan," Eiji called.

"Hai?" he answered.

"Daijoubu ka?" Eiji asked.

"Aa, daijoubu," Fuji answered. "I'm fine. Tezuka is not.'

"Unya, it's weird having Fujiko-chan as my doubles partner," Eiji said, skipping to court C.

"Saa, Oishi is usually the one, ne?" he said.

"Hoi," Eiji said affirmatively. "Where is Oishi anyways?"

Fuji shook his head. Despite him being a tensai, this was one question he could not answer. But he had this feeling that they would find out. Soon.

**:Hyotei:**

Oishi was breathing heavily as he collapsed onto one of the benches. He and Atobe had been practicing for hours and his muscles were protesting. Atobe stood a distance away and evaluated the other player. 'His style is different.' Atobe thought to himself. 'Perhaps it is because of the absence of that other player.' (A/N: Yes, he is referring to Eiji)

Walking to Oishi, Atobe said something that was totally uncharacteristic of the regular Atobe.

"You have potential," he said. He shocked himself a little though he chose not to show it. 'Ore-sama just offered him a compliment.' Atobe thought. 'No one has ever done anything to gain this from Ore-sama.'

"A-arigatou," Oishi said.

"You would be wise to play _singles_," Atobe said, deliberately steering Oishi away from what he had been at Seigaku.

"I don't even know if I'm trying out for the team," Oishi said quietly.

"Ore-sama's time is valuable," Atobe said, a little irked that Oishi would say this after he had spent so much of his own time playing him.

"I…" Oishi said.

"Ore-sama expects you at morning practice," Atobe said, and then promptly left, leaving the other player with no opportunity to respond.

Watching the other player disappear into the changing room, Oishi sat alone on the court to think on what Atobe said. 'He did say I had potential.' Oishi said. 'But am I really good enough to…become a regular?' Shaking his head, Oishi rested for a moment longer before heading into the changing room himself.

**Author's Note: Ah, I hope this chapter was good. I think that the whole scene with Oishi and Atobe was boring. And of course Atobe is a much better player than Oishi so I don't know how Oishi managed to get a point from him. Gomen!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Isn't this insane? Yet another chapter! I should win an award or something! Kididng, I just hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Srill don't own PoT/TnO...yeah, sucks.**

**Chapter Six**:

Over the course of the next weeks, Atobe constantly "asked" Oishi to attend practice. Atobe had also been meeting with Coach Sakaki about having Oishi become a regular. The coach did not give him an answer right away, much to Atobe's discontent but soon enough, Sakaki gave then go ahead.

"I expect nothing short of perfection," Sakaki said.

Oishi gave a bow to the older man, "Hai," he said. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity." His heart beat madly in his chest. It was like a dream; he was actually a regular!

"Hn, Atobe was the one who convinced me," Sakaki said. Oishi looked up and glanced over to Atobe, who just smiled back. "Do not make me regret this decision." With that, the coach walked back towards the school, leaving the players to practice.

Oishi turned back to Atobe. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Ore-sama does not need to explain," Atobe said.

"But…" Oishi wanted to know. Why was Atobe helping him? It didn't make any sense. Just a little while ago, he was just the new kid and now, here he was, a Hyotei regular. He had accomplished what few had. A Hyotei regular after only a few weeks of training. Most of the players on the Hyotei team were third years and they would never become regulars.

"You would not want to be late to practice your first day as a regular," Atobe said.

Oishi shook his head. "Iie," he answered.

He followed Atobe back to the courts where the other regulars were waiting for them. Ohtori was the first to speak.

"You're already a Hyotei regular, Oishi-san?" he asked.

"I-it would seem so," Oishi said, a bit embarrassed that he was attracting all this attention.

"Just don't drag the team down," came Shishido's remark.

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori said, chastising his double's partner.

"Hn, who would have thought you would be so fortunate," Oshitari said, adjusting his glasses.

"As long as you play well enough," Gakuto said.

"This is enough! Back to practice," Atobe ordered. "Forty laps now!"

Oishi froze for a second on that order. 'Why does it seem so familiar?' Oishi thought. 'I know I've heard that order before, but not from Atobe.' Oishi rubbed his temples, trying not to push his mind too hard in attempts to recall who it was that ordered laps like Atobe had done.

"Yo, Oishi, you running or what?" Gakuto asked, nudging the other player.

"Ah, hai," Oishi said. He broke off into a run, following the other regulars. The question still plagued his mind. 'Who was it?'

**:Seigaku:**

Tezuka watched as the Seigaku regulars practiced their drills. They were now training harder than ever. This was to say that it did require some "persuasion" on Inui's part. The sadistic juice blender had come up with a new version he called "Super Victory Inui Juice Version Five," a bubbly orange mixture that set many fearful expressions on the regulars' faces when they happened to glance at it every so often.

Today, they were practicing their hand-eye coordination with the drill Inui had set up for them long ago. The colored balls were brought out and so were the cones. Tezuka remembered the look of horror passing across every regulars face when Inui had brought out the equipment. Only Fuji seemed to remain calm, though that was to be expected. The same rules applied as it did when they first tried this exercise: if a ball was called wrong, or a regular missed the ball completely, or if the ball did not hit the correct cone, the player would have to down a whole glass of Inui juice.

"Nya! Inui, you're not seriously going to make us drink it, are you?" Eiji had protested loudly.

"Those are the rules," Inui said, the light glinting off this glasses.

Everyone shuddered and Tezuka almost felt pity. Almost.

"A-Aka!"

It was Eiji's turn and he was trying so hard not to gain a glass of Inui's newest concoction.

Inui's glasses glinted again as he hit the next one. Eiji focused on the ball nad gave his answer. "Kiiro!"

"Eiji, wasn't that blue?" Inui asked.

"Nya?" Eiji said, second-guessing himself for only a split second. But a split second was all it took for Eiji to hit the red cone. "Nya! Inui, you cheated!"

Inui gave him as innocent look as he could muster. "I must have been mistaken," he said. "But, rules are rules." He approached the now terrified player with a glass filled with the orange drink.

Eiji backed away from Inui, screaming at the top of his lungs. "NYA! I won't drink it! No, no, no, no, NO! Fujiko-chan, Ochibi, save me!"

Eiji ran towards Fuji and Ryoma and cowered behind them. Eiji clung to the freshman who let out a gasped "Let go, Kikumaru-senpai!"

Fuji smiled his smile and looked at Inui. "Saa, Inui, I'll drink in his place."

Inui shook his head. "Eiji earned his glass," he said, holding out the said glass to the cowering player.

"Nya!" Eiji screamed, running towards Tezuka.

"Stop this foolishness!" Tezuka said, glaring at the acrobatic player.

"But…nya!" Eiji said sniffling, hoping this display would move the stoic captain just a little so he wouldn't have to drink…that!

"This will be a lesson," Tezuka said.

"I wish Oishi were here, he would save me, nya," Eiji muttered. Tezuka froze. "I want Oishi!" Eiji said.

"Kikumaru, thirty laps!" Tezuka ordered. "After your laps, you may drink what you have earned."

"Nani!" Eiji asked incredulously, but the glare from Tezuka silenced him.

"Back to practice!" Tezuka shouted.

Everyone scrambled back to the hand-eye coordination exercise. One by one, they all succumbed to Inui's Super Victory juice, except Fuji, who savored his glass. All the regulars were at the public fountain, clutching their stomachs, their face contorted with agony. Eiji had finished his laps and screamed when Inui popped up behind him with his glass.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Eiji screamed as he threw his glass away and ran to the fountain to empty the contents of his stomach. "Nya, that's…so…horrible."

Tezuka stared at Eiji, his comment from earlier still in his mind. _I wish Oishi were here…I want Oishi…I wish Oishi were here…Oishi…Oishi…_

"Cease this immediately!" Tezuka burst out.

All the regulars stared at their captain's outburst.

"Oi, buchou, daijoubu?" Momoshiro asked.

"Tezuka?" Kawamura called.

"Iie, I'm fine," Tezuka said.

"Ne, it's about Oishi-senpai," Ryoma said.

All the regulars turned to the freshman. Tezuka narrowed his eyes the slightest bit.

"What are you talking about Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.

"Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka and shook his head. "Mada mada dane," he said, adjusting his trademark cap.

"Come on, buchou, tell us what's wrong," Momoshiro prodded.

"Baka! Respect other people's privacy!"

"Who're you calling 'baka,' mamushi?" Momoshiro said.

"What did you call me?" Kaidoh asked.

"Baka mamushi," Momoshiro grinned

"Fsssh,"

"Enough!" Tezuka said. "Practice is over. Dismissed. We will resume the same time tomorrow!"

Then Tezuka walked to the clubhouse, not once looking back at his team. 'It is getting harder and harder to concentrate.' Tezuka thought as he opened the door and proceeded to change.

**:Hyotei:**

The 'swish' of fabric was heard in the changing room as players were changing out of their practice uniforms and into their regular school uniforms. As Oishi was buttoning his shirt, Atobe called for him.

"Oishi, Ore-sama would like to discuss something with you!"

Oishi made his way towards Atobe, his tie hanging around his neck and the top two buttons were still unbuttoned. "Hai?" he asked.

"Ore-sama has decided to schedule a match between Seigaku and Hyotei," Atobe informed him.

"It is so close to Zenkoku," Oishi said. "Would it be alright if we had this match?"

"It will not be an official match. Friendly competition," Atobe assured the other.

"Ah," Oishi said. "Should I call to schedule this?"

"As buchou, Ore-sama will," Atobe said.

Oishi nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but why did you tell me this?" Oishi asked.

"Ore-sama was not finished," Atobe said.

"Ah gomen, I did not mean to interrupt," Oishi said.

"Ore-sama requests you to become Fukubuchou of Hyotei," Atobe said, giving a little smile.

Oishi was slightly taken aback. "F-fukubuchou?" he asked. "But, I couldn't…"

"Nonsense," Atobe interrupted. "Ore-sama thinks you will fill the role."

Oishi flushed a little under the compliment while Atobe was mentally attacking himself. 'Ore-sama has gone too soft.' He thought.

"I…I thought Jiroh…" Oishi began to say.

Atobe waved his hand in a careless gesture. "Ore-sama has chosen you to be fukubuchou," Atobe said.

"Ah, as long as no one else wants to be fukubuchou, I guess I can," Oishi said, still uncertain.

"No one is worthy of being fukubuchou," Atobe said, letting the statement slip out before he had a chance to think about it. 'Too soft.' His mind concluded. 'Ore-sama never gave out compliments quite so easily before. Why now?'

Oishi flushed again. "Has everyone…agreed?" he asked.

"They have to. It is Ore-sama's will," Atobe said, his arrogance never missing a step.

"You cannot force people to accept what they don't want to," Oishi said.

"Ore-sama can and does," Atobe answered. "No one dares to compete with Ore-sama."

Oishi shook his head. "You forced the other regulars to accept me as fukubuchou?" he asked, emerald eyes flashing.

"If I did?" Atobe asked.

"Then I cannot accept this position," Oishi said.

This time Atobe's eyes flashed dangerously. "You should consider yourself lucky," Atobe said, his voice barely hid the fury. "Had it been anybody else who said what you did to Ore-sama, they would have been…dealt with."

Oishi glared back at the captain. "You threaten people too easily," Oishi said. "People here fear you."

"As they should. All of them are beneath Ore-sama," Atobe said with a toss of his hair.

"But I do not fear you," Oishi said.

Atobe just stared. Having said what he wanted, Oishi excused himself and went back to finish packing. Atobe stared after the other, his eyes widening. 'He dared to…have that tone with Ore-sama! No one has said that to Ore-sama before.' He didn't know why but Atobe, surprisingly, wasn't mad at Oishi. In fact, he dared to say that he was the tiniest bit…impressed. It took a lot of courage to stand up to Atobe. 'Perhaps his amnesia has also given him a boost of confidence.' Atobe said.

He continued to watch Oishi finish packing, a slight smile played on Hyotei's captains lips.

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter certainly was...interesting, no? Blargh! I think that my writings getting worse and worse. :cries: Awww, hopefully next chapter will be better. Ja!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: I'm seriously scaring myself with how much I've mangaed to turn out this week. I mean none of my other fics have even come close to this. :shivers: Yeah, FOUR chapter in ONE week. It's insane, but I'm glad people enjoy it because I enjoy writing it! Alright, onto chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO...pooh.**

**Risa-chan: It is uncanny how you can read my thoughts. All of your suggestions are exactly what I've beent thinking to put into the next chapter. But I still love you! 3 Thanks for all the support.**

**Also to all my other reviewers! Thank you so much!**

Now...here is...

**Chapter Seven:**

_Ring…ring …_

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka Kunimitsu desu," Tezuka answered.

"Ah, Tezuka," Atobe's voice spoke into the receiver. "Still awed by Ore-sama's prowess?"

"Atobe," Tezuka said stiffly. "How did you get this number?"

"Never doubt Ore-sama's skills," Atobe said.

Tezuka sighed. 'Truly pompous.' He thought. "Your reason for calling?" Tezuka asked.

"Ah, straight to the point as ever," Atobe said. "Ore-sama cannot call to check up on a rival?"

"That was not your intention," Tezuka said.

"Hmm…very well," Atobe said, his voice now business-like, "A match between Hyotei and Seigaku."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch. "Hn," Tezuka replied.

"A friendly bout between the two top ranking schools," Atobe said.

"And why should I agree?" Tezuka asked, very suspicious of the other buchou.

"There is something you should be interested in seeing," Atobe said cryptically.

"Hn," Tezuka said.

"Ore-sama does not have time to waste. Answer Ore-sama!" Atobe said a hint of irritation in his voice. He didn't like it when people stalled.

"Time and location," were all Tezuka said.

"Saturday at 11, Hyotei courts," Atobe rapped out.

"Saturday then." Tezuka said.

"Aa, make sure all your regulars come," Atobe said.

"Aa,"

Atobe smirked as he set down the phone. 'Five days.' He mused. 'Five days to get Hyotei, or rather one particular player for Hyotei, ready to challenge Seigaku.'

:Seigaku:

Tezuka had just changed into his warm up uniform when Fuji strode up to him. Tezuka could sense something was wrong when he saw that the tensai was not his usual smiling self.

"Tezuka," Fuji called out to him.

Tezuka acknowledged him with a brief nod.

"Come with me," Fuji said.

Tezuka just stared at him. "Practice is about to start," Tezuka said.

"This is much more important than practice," Fuji said, his eyes opening to display the azure orbs that were rarely seen.

" 'More important than practice?'" Tezuka echoed.

Fuji only nodded and started out the door. "Come with me," Fuji repeated.

Wordlessly, Tezuka followed Fuji to the courts where all the regulars were gathered. Tezuka could see Eiji in the middle, his chipper attitude nowhere to be seen. Upon his arrival, the murmurs of quiet conversation were hushed and all eyes were on him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tezuka asked. "Practice has started!"

A cacophony of questions were pelted towards Tezuka.

"Buchou, did you know?" "Is it true?" "How did this happen?"

"Silence!" Tezuka ordered, unable to contain his frustration. The questions subsided. "Why are all of you standing around during practice?"

"Buchou, where's Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro dared to ask.

Tezuka stiffened. "I do not know," he answered.

"Buchou," their youngest regular called. Tezuka turned to face him. "You might as well tell us the truth."

'Mental note, make Echizen run extra laps.' Tezuka thought. "I have kept nothing from you," Tezuka said, his glared dared anyone to question him.

"Only a very critical detail," Fuji said, daring to oppose their buchou.

"That would be…" Tezuka asked.

Unable to control himself any longer, Eiji burst out. "Oishi's never coming back, nya!" Everyone turned to the obviously distressed acrobatics player.

"Kikumaru-senpai, is this true?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hoi!" Eiji wailed.

"How do you know Eiji?" Kawamura asked.

Eiji sniffled before answering. "Nya, Fujiko-chan and I were wondering why Oishi wasn't at school. Oishi never missed school. So we went to his house and…nya…" Eiji trailed off.

"We discovered that Oishi's house was vacant," Fuji finished.

All the other regulars gasped. "Nani?" they cried out.

"Oishi-senpai's gone?" Momoshiro asked.

"Baka, if he wasn't, why would his house be empty?" Kaidoh said, not missing the opportunity to degrade the powerhouse.

"Oi, Mamushi, be a little more sensitive would you?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Fsssh, what did you call me?" Kaidoh demanded.

Kawamura stepped in. "Calm down," he said trying to ease the tension between the two juniors.

"You knew about this, didn't you Tezuka?" Fuji asked, returning the spotlight back to their silent buchou.

"Hai."

"Nya! Why didn't you tell us? Buchou's so mean!" Eiji wailed. He turned to hug the tensai standing beside him, who hugged him back.

"Enough," Tezuka said. "Oishi is not coming back, that is a fact. Now I expect everyone to be practicing."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"Echizen, twenty laps for insubordination," Tezuka said.

"Echizen didn't do anything, Tezuka," Kawamura said, placing a hand on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Kawamura, you may join him," Tezuka said through clenched teeth.

"Oi, Buchou, Kawamura-senpai was only trying to help," Momoshiro exclaimed.

"You too Momoshiro!" Tezuka shouted. He had had enough. Everyone was just making the fact that Oishi wasn't coming back worse. He knew all the regulars cared for Oishi because it was Oishi that always was worried about them. It was Oishi that took care of their injuries and worried over them. But now, it was Oishi that was tearing _him_ apart.

"Tezuka," Fuji called out to him softly.

Knowing his cold façade was in tatters, Tezuka tried to remain composed. "Fuji, you wanted to know who was the new Fukubuchou," Tezuka said, recalling the conversation they had. Fuji just stared at the struggling captain. "I appoint you as new Fukubuchou of Seigaku." There he had done it. He had sealed the fact that Oishi was never coming back. By keeping the position open, Tezuka had managed to let the rest of the team believe that Oishi was only away for a temporary reason. Now that he had appointed a new Fukubuchou, it was clear that Oishi was not coming back.

"Nya!" Eiji's cerulean eyes widened, "Tezuka, y-you can't be serious, nya!"

Even Ryoma's golden orbs widened at the statement. "Buchou," he said.

"Everyone, warm up," Tezuka ordered.

He turned and walked back to the clubhouse. He would not allow any of the regulars to see the edges of his eyes glistening. 'Oishi…'

:Hyotei:

"Good practice, everyone," Oishi said.

All the players lined up in rows and stood at attention, listening to their Fukubuchou. Knowing that it had been Atobe-buchou's idea to appoint Oishi in such a position, no one argued with it. At first, everyone had been skeptical when Atobe-buchou announced this but their Fukubuchou's caring personality won them over quickly enough.

Atobe stood beside Oishi and stared out at the rows of players under his control.

"A match will be played against Seigaku this Saturday," Atobe said. "All of you will attend."

"Hai, Buchou!" the two hundred or so men that made up the Hyotei team chorused.

"Please be here promptly at 11," Oishi added.

"Hai Fukubuchou!"

Oishi shook his head the slightest bit. 'Too much like an army.' He thought.

"Dismissed!" Atobe ordered. "Regulars stay behind."

The whole tennis team bowed respectfully to Atobe and then dispersed, leaving the regulars standing where they were.

"Atobe, why are we having a competition?" Oshitari asked.

"Practice," Atobe answered curtly.

"If we played against our fiercest rival, we can do an assessment," Oishi explained. "Then based on this assessment, we will be able to come up with a training program specifically for each of you."

"So what's the lineup?" Shishido asked.

"Ore-sama will think about it," Atobe said.

"As long as Choutarou and I are playing together, it's okay," Shishido said.

"I wanna play Fuji!" came Jiroh's request.

"Yuushi and I have to be a pair," Gakuto said.

"We will consider every aspect when we compile the list," Oishi assured them.

Atobe looked at Oishi. "Ore-sama does not need your help," he said.

"It would be best if there were two of us," Oishi said.

"Are you implying that Ore-sama will make a mistake?" Atobe asked, hardly believing his ears.

Oishi shook his head. "Two opinions are better than one," he said.

"Ore-sama's is the only opinion needed," Atobe said.

Oishi sighed. Whenever it came to important issues, the both of them were always arguing. Atobe would be too stubborn to as for help and it was always up to Oishi to remind of that. No one else dared to or wanted to. It was a wonder to Oishi how anything could be accomplished, but they were.

"It would be better if the lineup was agreed upon by the both of us," Oishi said.

Atobe glared at Oishi. The regulars stayed quiet, knowing how volatile Atobe's temper could become, especially if he didn't get his way.

"Kabaji!" Atobe called.

"Usu!"

"Ore-sama will compile the list. Take it to him when Ore-sama has completed it," Atobe rapped out.

"Usu!"

The regulars just gawked. Did their Fukubuchou just get their Buchou to agree on his terms? Atobe's attention snapped back to the regulars.

"What?" he snapped.

All the regulars shook their heads, except for Jiroh who had fallen asleep again. Their new Fukubuchou certainly was something. As they made their way to the changing room, Gakuto said.

"Wonder why Atobe's bending to Oishi's will."

"I wonder if Oishi-san can deal with Atobe-buchou because of what he gained from being around Tezuka-san," Ohtori said.

"Oh come on!" Shishido scoffed. "Oishi can't remember a thing from when he was at Seigaku, how could he possibly…"

"True," Oshitari interrupted. "Perhaps this 'skill' is natural."

"Hey, I was talking," Shishido said.

Oshitari merely looked at his fellow teammate.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Gakuto said. "As long as we kick Seigaku's ass, especially that damn Eiji!"

"Only five more days," Ohtori said.

The Hyotei team was determined not to lose to Seigaku again, even if this was a practice match. If they could win against them once, then at Zenkoku, they could do it again.

**Author's Note: Well, yeah. This was not a very good chapter I know. Many may be confused by some of the stuff that happened so please tell me! I will answer any questions you have in the next chapter (whenever I get that one out).**

**Read and review! Arigatou!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to write this chapter. But here it is! Thank you to all my loyal readers. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT/TnO...how many times do we have to go through this?**

**Chapter Eight**

Atobe tapped his pencil against the wood of the desk, a sheet of paper in front of him. 'Hmm…how shall Ore-sama organize this to benefit Hyotei?' he thought, glancing at the blank sheet. He knew that Seigaku would use their strongest players even for a petty match such as this one and if Hyotei wanted to win, he would have to find a way to cripple Seigaku.

Atobe placed the pencil down and stood up from the desk to look out at the courts. It was still too early for practice so it was pretty quiet and allowed the diva to concentrate on coming up with the lineup. For two days, Atobe had been considering who would play in what position. He mixed and matched pairs for the doubles positions and tried various people for the singles slot but none of the results stood out. He looked back to the paper that lay innocently on the desk and narrowed his eyes. 'Ore-sama will figure this out. Ore-sama does not need assistance from anyone.' Of course he was referring to the comment Oishi made about having the both of them work on the lineups.

"He will be awed by Ore-sama's prowess," Atobe said out loud.

The door slid open to reveal the Fukubuchou. "Atobe?" Oishi called.

"You are early," Atobe said.

"Hai, I came to help you with the…" Oishi began.

Atobe growled softly. "Ore-sama is perfectly able to handle this," he said.

Oishi nodded. "I know that," he said. "But I think if the both of us worked on it, we could come up with the best possible arrangement."

"You dare to insult Ore-sama?" Atobe asked, his voice dangerously low.

Oishi quickly shook his head. "I did not mean anything by my comment," he said, not wanting to start off the day on a bad foot.

"Wise comment," Atobe said.

Oishi just sighed. "Why must our conversations always turn into arguments?" he asked.

"You continue to defy Ore-sama's orders," Atobe answered simply.

"I have said this before and I will state it again: We are not your servants," Oishi said, taking a step towards the arrogant Hyotei captain.

Atobe's eyes flashed dangerously at Oishi step towards him. Getting up again, Atobe walked to Oishi, leaning towards the other in a total invasion of personal space. "Ore-sama will treat others as Ore-sama sees fit," he whispered into Oishi's ear. Oishi shivered a little at the closeness between himself and Atobe and quickly took a step back.

Oishi shook his head. "Money does not give you the right to treat people as inferior," Oishi said.

"Yes it does," Atobe drawled. "With money comes power. I hold power over this school and the students."

"Not me," Oishi said.

And with that, Oishi turned on his heel and walked back out of the room. He just couldn't understand how someone could have the same mindset as Atobe did. Shaking his head for the second time that morning, Oishi made his way to the changing room to get ready for morning practice.

Atobe stared after Hyotei's Fukubuchou, slightly shocked at what Oishi had said to him. 'Tezuka raised you well.' Atobe thought. 'Showing defiance to Ore-sama will not be tolerated.' A slow smile spread across his face as the perfect plan formulated in his mind. 'Tezuka, you're friends defiance will cost you.' Atobe hurriedly scribbled the first name down on the sheet of paper.

:Seigaku:

Tezuka sat at his desk, in the same situation as Atobe was: making up the lineup for the upcoming match. Ryuzaki-sensei offered to help but Tezuka declined her offer.

"It is my responsibility," Tezuka had said. He was about to say that Oishi could help him but he reminded himself that Oishi wasn't coming back. He was gone; Tezuka had to keep constantly reminding himself of that fact. To him, it just wasn't plausible to think that his best friend wasn't by his side. 'I drove him away.' Tezuka thought. 'It is my fault our promise will not be kept.'

The promise they made back when they were freshmen burned clearly throughout their junior high career. It had been their promise that kept each of them playing their hardest and trying their best. _We'll take Seigaku to Nationals!_ Tezuka let out a small sigh.

"Tezuka,"

Tezuka looked to find Fuji standing in the room. "Fuji," he acknowledged.

"Are you done with the lineup yet?" the tensai asked.

"Iie," Tezuka answered.

The tensai's ever-present smile widened the slightest. "Let me help," he said.

Tezuka was almost about to protest that Fuji wasn't in a position to but reality hit him again. He had appointed Fuji to Fukubuchou a couple of days ago when the whole team learned of Oishi's withdrawal from Seigaku.

Ever since that day, he was constantly pelted with Eiji's whines about how Oishi would be this way or Oishi did things that way until Tezuka almost screamed at him to stop. It was bad enough that he noticed Oishi's absence but Eiji was just making it worse. The whole Seigaku team seemed to take the news pretty roughly too. He noticed that Kaidoh and Momoshiro made a conscience effort not to bicker quite as often because there was no Oishi to mediate between them. Inui was still furiously scribbling down data although with no Oishi to ask about it, Inui remained silent. Fuji still bore his trademark smile but there seemed to be a hint of sadness in it. Kawamura mostly went through practice with a far off look in his face. Oishi's absence even caused a slight change in Echizen.

At first Tezuka thought that Echizen didn't care but he began to notice the freshman's gaze sliding towards the remaining half of Seigaku's Golden Pair as if doing a double take to make sure Oishi really wasn't there.

Turning back to Fuji, Tezuka gave a slight nod and motioned for Fuji to join him at the table.

"Na, Tezuka," Fuji called.

"Hn," Tezuka answered, staring intently on the paper. Better the paper than the tensai.

"Shall we get started?" Fuji asked.

"Aa," Tezuka said, holding his pencil over the paper. "Doubles."

"Saa," Fuji said. "Inui Momoshiro pair."

Tezuka thought on it for a moment. "Data Tennis and Aggressive Baseliner?" he asked.

"To counter Hyotei's Ohtori Shishido pair," Fuji said.

"Hn," Tezuka said, lightly filling in Inui and Momoshiro's names in the doubles 2 position. He wasn't going to take Fuji's suggestions as the final standings but he would take it into account. "Doubles 1"

"Eiji and myself," Fuji answered without hesitation.

Tezuka just wrote their names on the list. Fuji smiled a bit wider. "You didn't ask for justification," Fuji pointed out.

"There was no need," Tezuka answered.

"Souka," Fuji murmured. 'You have not learned your lesson.' He thought.

"Singles 3," Tezuka continued.

"Well…"

:Hyotei:

"Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

"Bring Oishi," Atobe ordered.

"Usu!"

The junior walked out of the room and to the tennis courts to carry out Atobe's orders. A moment later, Kabaji came back with a struggling Oishi on his shoulder.

"Please let me down," Oishi said.

Kabaji just stood there, awaiting Atobe's command.

"Put him down," Atobe said.

"Usu!"

Oishi was dropped unceremoniously to the ground where his behind made harsh contact with the tiled floor. "Ow," Oishi winced.

"Ore-sama competed the list," Atobe said.

Oishi picked himself up from the ground and walked over to where Atobe stood. He picked up the piece of paper and scanned it quickly. His emerald eyes widened when he saw the order.

"This can't…" he started to say.

"It is what Ore-sama wants," Atobe said.

"But I must voice my objections," Oishi insisted.

"Ore-sama has the final say," Atobe said, his tone clipped. He did not want to argue with Oishi after he spent all that time working on it.

"I'm afraid you made a mistake," Oishi said.

Atobe frowned. He was Atobe Keigo, he did not make mistakes. "Ore-sama does not make mistakes," he said.

"But…" Oishi protested again.

Atobe held up his hand to silence the other. "This will be the matchup against Seigaku," Atobe said. 'Tezuka will be defeated.' Atobe thought.

Oishi continued to shake his head. "I cannot possible play singles," he said.

Atobe looked at Oishi. "Ore-sama has been practicing with you," he reminded the other.

"Still, I could not…"Oishi began to say.

"You will play in that spot," Atobe said, his tone ending the conversation. Oishi could only stare and hope that he was going to be able to do Hyotei justice come Saturday…

Author's Note: Please tell me how this chapter was, thank you!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: I decided to write the next chapter because I had time! Go me! So anyways, thanks to all the people supporting this story. It really inspires me to keep writing. Okay, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PoT/TnO...sucks, doens't it?**

**Chapter Nine **

Saturday finally came. The Hyotei regulars stood at the courts, anxiously waiting the arrival of the other school, knowing that this practice match could possibly foretell what could happen at Zenkoku. Every now and then, one of the Hyotei player's eyes would stray to their Fukubuchou, the same thought raced through their heads. 'Would Oishi still be with Hyotei when Zenkoku rolled around?' No one knew the answer to that.

The said Fukubuchou was a little but apart from the other players, a look of nervousness upon his face. No one could blame Oishi for being nervous and every Hyotei player knew that.

"Nervous?" Atobe asked.

Oishi turned his head to the Hyotei captain and nodded. "A little," he admitted. In truth, Oishi was close to fainting due to his anxiety. He wondered how Atobe couldn't notice how his legs were shaking.

"You'll be fine," Atobe said.

Oishi looked skeptical but kept his mouth shut. The sound of a bus close by, turned all the Hyotei players' heads.

"They're here!" Gakuto announced.

Oshitari's glasses flashed in the sun, "So it begins," he said cryptically.

"What do you mean Yuushi?" Gakuto asked, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement.

Oshitari only smiled. Atobe watched as the familiar blue, white and red of Seigaku's uniformed regulars stepped off the bus and started to make their way to the courts. An idea just struck him, as the other players neared. Atobe put his plan in motion.

"Kabaji!" he called

"Usu!"

"Wake Jiroh!" he commanded.

"Usu!"

""Shishido, Ohtori," he called.

The two Hyotei players came to where Atobe was standing. "What?" Shishido demanded.

"Hai, Atobe-buchou?" Ohtori asked.

"Ore-sama wants to surprise Seigaku," Atobe said. "Take Oishi and do not come out until you hear my call."

Oishi turned to Atobe. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why do I need to hide?"

Atobe just smiled. "Do as Ore-sama says," he said.

Oishi was about to protest when Ohtori and Shishido started dragging him behind the bleachers.

"Quiet!" Shishido said.

"Why is Atobe doing this?" Oishi asked.

"Atobe-buchou has his reasons," Ohtori said.

Ohtori glanced at Shishido who glanced back. They both knew why Atobe would want to keep Oishi from Seigaku. To reveal that their former Fukubuchou was now a different school's Fukubuchou could throw off Seigaku completely.

"Ah, Tezuka," they heard Atobe greet the other captain.

"Tezuka-san?" Oishi said.

Shishido quickly clamped a hand over Oishi's mouth. "Shh," he hissed.

"Atobe," Tezuka greeted back.

"Your team looks…different," Atobe said smugly.

His eyes swept over the whole Seigaku team, noticing a certain droop of the shoulders that every player had. Even the tensai had a sad aura about him, not to mention that their acrobatic player was on the verge of tears.

"We are…missing a key player," Tezuka said.

"Ah, your Fukubuchou," Atobe said.

A noticeable flinch went through the whole team, including Tezuka. "Iie," Tezuka said.

Atobe allowed himself to raise an eyebrow. "Elaborate," he said.

Fuji stepped up, relieving Tezuka from answering the question. "I am Fukubuchou," Fuji said.

"Hn," Atobe said. "So you have a new Fukubuchou?" Atobe asked, obviously knowing the answer. He just wanted to see Seigaku squirm a little more.

"Aa," Tezuka answered. His glance swept the Hyotei team. "You are missing players as well."

Atobe waved his hand in a careless gesture. "Ore-sama sent them on an errand," Atobe said. "They will be here shortly."

Suddenly a blur of orange went between the two captains and almost tackled Fuji to the ground. "Fuji!"

The tensai steadied himself. "Jiroh," he calmly greeted.

"It's so nice to see you! I can't wait to beat you!" Jiroh cried out, his enthusiasm taking over.

Fuji just smiled. Tezuka and Atobe watched on as their teams greeted each other.

"It's that damn Eiji," Gakuto said, walking with Oshitari up to the Seigaku redhead.

"Nya, Gakuto," Eiji said, not bothering to hid the bitterness in his voice.

"Where's your partner?" Gakuto taunted.

A hush fell over the entire Seigaku team. "Fujiko-chan!" Eiji cried, running over to the tensai and burying his head into Fuji's shirt.

Gakuto looked at Oshitari. "Something I said?" he asked.

"Fuji, try to calm Kikumaru down," Tezuka said. He turned to Atobe. "We should start the match."

Atobe nodded. Tezuka pulled out his list and was about to began announcing the Seigaku lineup when Atobe stopped him.

"A change of plans," Atobe said.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He didn't particularly appreciate it when plans were changed without his knowledge.

"Instead of a full match, we will play singles one only," Atobe announced.

Both teams stared at Atobe. Hyotei knew Atobe was planning to reveal Oishi but they didn't think that he would cancel all the match ups and only have singles one. They didn't even know that Oishi was put into the singles 1 slot.

"Atobe, is this wise?" Oshitari asked.

"Do not question me," Atobe snapped. "Well, Tezuka?"

"Hn," Tezuka said.

"Tezuka, you're not really going along with him are you?" Fuji asked, still holding Eiji.

"Let's begin, Atobe," Tezuka said, making his way to the nearest court.

Atobe didn't move, a smile adorned on his face. "Ore-sama never said who you opponent was," he said.

"You did not put yourself as singles 1?" Tezuka asked.

Atobe shook his head. "Ore-sama had a better idea," he said. "Although every idea Ore-sama has is good."

Almost all of the Seigaku players rolled their eyes.

"Monkey King," Seigaku's youngest regular called out. Atobe's eye almost twitched but he chose to remain composed as was befit one of his stature. He looked to the freshman. "Who's the mysterious player? Is he strong?"

"I'm sure you met him before," Atobe said.

"What do you mean?" Momoshiro asked.

"Shishido, Ohtori, bring out our newest regular," he called.

Shishido and Ohtori each grabbed one of Oishi's arms and pulled him into view. Oishi looked at the other team, his heart thumping wildly for no apparent reason.

"O-O-Oishi-s-senpai?" Momoshiro stammered.

Kaidoh just stared, eyes wide. Every Seigaku regular's eyes were wide and fixated upon the emerald-eyed boy. Eiji shakily made his way to Oishi and put his hand on Oishi's face.

"O-Oishi, n-nya," Eiji stammered.

Oishi pulled away from Eiji. "Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

Eiji snatched his hand back as if he had been burned. "Y-you d-don't remember me, nya?" Eiji asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Oishi shook his head. "Gomen," he said.

Fuji's azure eyes opened at this comment before turning to Tezuka. 'It seems you were hiding something else.' He thought sadly.

Tezuka remained frozen to the spot as he looked at Oishi. 'He's here at Hyotei.' Tezuka thought. His mind seemed to whirl as the information processed through. His breath seemed to get caught in his throat. Somehow he managed to keep his composure long enough to call out. "Oishi."

Oishi turned to Tezuka, a smile on his face. "Tezuka-san," Oishi called. "I didn't know you were part of Seigaku's tennis team." He moved closer to Tezuka.

'He's here.' Tezuka's mind seemed bent on this one fact and he could not think of anything else.

"Tezuka-san, are you alright?" Oishi asked, concern filling his voice.

'No.' Tezuka thought. 'I am not well. I need you back, Oishi. Come back to Seigaku.' "Aa," Tezuka managed to say. He could feel his legs about to give way and willed himself to hold on. His heart was thudding so hard it was a wonder that no one else heard it.

Oishi stood very near to Tezuka, his eyes boring into Tezuka's. "You do not look well, Tezuka-san," Oishi said. "You should sit down."

Oishi laid a hand on Tezuka's arm and guided him to the bench. It took all of Tezuka's willpower not to hug Oishi. Not to grab hold and never let go.

"I'll get some water," Oishi said. He turned to go.

"Iie," Tezuka said, reaching out to grab hold of Oishi's wrist.

Atobe narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you well enough to play, Tezuka?" he asked.

Tezuka glared at Atobe. "You planned this, Atobe," Tezuka said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"He is Hyotei's Fukubuchou and deserves to play singles 1," Atobe said.

"You…!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Y-you turned Oishi on us?" Kawamura asked.

"Ii data," Inui murmured.

"Ore-sama would not stoop that low," Atobe said. "Oishi transferred here."

"Souka, so this is where Oishi has been," Fuji said.

"Hoi," Eiji said sadly.

Tezuka glared at Atobe. "I will not play," he declared.

Atobe shook his head. "If you do not play, you will forfeit," he said, knowing that Tezuka would never forfeit the game unless he had no control over the situation.

Tezuka looked Oishi, whose wrist he was still holding. 'If only I had not been selfish.' He thought. He sighed. "I withdraw my former statement," he announced, letting go of Oishi's wrist.

"Tezuka," Fuji called.

"It is my decision," Tezuka said.

Fuji shook his head. 'Make you decisions with your heart, not your pride.' He silently chastised the captain.

Atobe's smile grew wider. "Court A," he said.

Oishi hurried to Atobe's side. "He still does not look well," Oishi commented. "Maybe we should postpone this match."

"No," Atobe said. "It will go on as scheduled."

"If he is not well, he should not play," Oishi protested.

"The match will commence," Atobe said through clenched teeth. Oishi opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. It simply wasn't worth it to argue with Atobe this time.

"Who will be judge?" Oishi asked instead.

Atobe opened his mouth to appoint someone but he noticed a figure sitting in the referee's chair already. It was the freshman brat.

"Oi, Echizen, you sure you want to judge?" Momoshiro called out.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," the freshman called out.

"That gaki is going to be judge!" Gakuto exclaimed.

To dispel further protests, Echizen quickly called out. "Seigaku's Tezuka to serve!"

All the voices quieted down as Tezuka calmly bounced the ball. Calm as he was outside, his insides twisted up as he stared at the face of his opponent. 'Oishi,' he thought. 'You are now the opponent. If only you were still a teammate.' Oishi bent his knees, preparing to return the ball, his face concentrated on the bouncing neon ball. 'I can't.' Tezuka thought. 'I can't play Oishi. It hurts too much.'

Oishi waited patiently for Tezuka to start the match. 'Even though Tezuka-san is a friend, I will have to beat him.' He thought. 'But why does it feel so bad when I think of beating him?'

Tezuka finally threw the ball into the air. He bent his knees and waited for the ball to drop to the right height before smacking it to the other side. 'Oishi!' his mind screamed as the ball landed on the other side, beginning the match that Tezuka knew would crush him, win or lose.

**Author's Note: I think I should put a little more angst in there right? Tell me what you think and if I need to change, I will repost this chapter, promise.**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Yay, back! Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you! Now here is the tenth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PoT/TnO**

**Chapter Ten**

Oishi watched as the ball landed with perfect precision in the service area. Gripping his racket tightly, he braced himself to return the serve. The ball hit Oishi's racket, bouncing off the strings and back over to Tezuka. 'Tezuka-san is very good.' Oishi thought. 'Somehow playing him seems…familiar.'

Tezuka smacked the ball back to Oishi, who was already on the move. 'He is playing differently from before.' Tezuka noted. 'The Oishi I knew would not hit with such power as this Oishi does. No! Focus! I cannot afford to lose focus or it may cost me the match.' Steeling himself, Tezuka watched as Oishi returned the ball to him again. Tezuka sliced his next hit which cause the ball to spin away from Oishi. Oishi had predicted he would hit to the corner of the singles line but the spin caused the ball to bounce back towards the net.

In order to return Tezuka's hit, Oishi slid to stop himself and then managed to propel himself towards the ball. Just a second too late before the ball bounced on his side of the court and then out of bounds.

"15 Love," Ryoma called.

Oishi just stood there, looking at the ball that lay on his side of the court. 'I just can't shake this feeling that…this match is…wrong.' Oishi thought. He looked back at Tezuka who was just staring at him. Oishi stared back; something inside him didn't allow him to turn away, not from Tezuka's intense gaze. It was Ryoma who broke the silence.

"Na, Buchou," he called.

Tezuka tore his eyes from Oishi to look at the freshman. "Hn," he answered in his usual short replies.

"Your serve," Ryoma called.

Tezuka nodded and bounced a second ball; preparing to serve again. Oishi once again readied himself to return the serve.

In the bleachers, Fuji was still holding a distraught Eiji. The redhead had been continuously crying, getting the tensai's shirt wet.

"Nya, why, Fujiko-chan?" Eiji asked, his voice hoarse from all the tear-shedding.

"Nani?" Fuji asked gently, trying not to upset the already emotionally unstable Eiji.

"Why did Oishi leave, nya?" Eiji asked, his blue eyes, tinged with red from the tears, staring at Fuji.

Fuji looked back to the two players on the court. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "There might be something that only Tezuka knows."

Eiji sat up, not minding the tears that still flowed down his face. "T-Tezuka knew something we didn't, nya?" he asked.

"Saa…"Fuji said, his smile faltering for a second. "He knew Oishi was not coming back…"

"Hoi! Fujiko-chan, we already knew that too, nya," Eiji said, his voice becoming no louder than a whisper, almost drowned out by the smacks of tennis rackets to a tennis ball.

"And he also knew that Oishi would not remember us."

Eiji visibly froze, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes once more. Fuji winced at Eiji's teary face and knew he should not have told him. However, telling Eiji the truth might have been the best thing Fuji could do for him. Lying and saying that Tezuka didn't know anything would inevitably come back to hurt Eiji more since Eiji cared very much for his doubles partner.

"O-Oishi…d-doesn't r-rememb- Fujiko-chan!" Eiji wailed launching himself back into Fuji's arms. "Nya, it's not fair! Why Oishi?" Eiji turned his head so his sobs were muffled once again by Fuji's shirt.

Fuji shook his head. 'Only Tezuka knows.' He looked back to the match; at the struggling captain who kept too many secrets.

Oishi was sweating profusely trying to keep up with the seemingly inhuman captain of Seigaku. 'Tezuka-san…he seems so relaxed.' Oishi thought as he struggled to hit the ball back. He knew he was losing his strength from the way his racket was sliding just a little in his sweaty palm. 'Perhaps I am over my head in this match.' Oishi thought as Tezuka hit a seemingly normal forehand. 'No, I must not let Hyotei down!' Oishi thought as he hit the ball towards one of the corners of the singles court. The ball flew towards the intended spot as Oishi's hit dictated but somehow, it curved back to where Tezuka was standing.

Oishi's eyes widened the slightest bit as Tezuka hit the ball past him. He was too stunned to try and counter that. 'How is it possible?' Oishi wondered. 'I was aiming at the corner…'

Atobe smiled just a little. 'Ahh Tezuka, you are using Tezuka Zone against your former teammate. Ore-sama's plan is set in motion.'

'What am I doing?' Tezuka asked himself. 'This is _Oishi_! The one I owe my life to…the one I…' Tezuka forced himself to stop that train of thought. That one word would bring back that fateful day again and Tezuka already relived it countless times. Every day in fact, since that happened. 'I forced him…He admitted his feelings and I…' Tezuka was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Oishi approach the net until Oishi was up in the air, smashing the ball down on his side of the court. The ball whizzed past Tezuka's immobile form, gaining a point for Oishi.

"40-15," Ryoma called out.

Tezuka snapped his head up at the score. Oishi had managed to steal a point from him. His competitive side flared at the thought of anyone stealing a point but his rational side cheered for Oishi. His two conflicting sides threatened to tear him apart as the desire to win and the desire to lose clashed with each other.

Tezuka saw the lob Oishi hit to him and instinctively he ran up to head it off and smashed the ball. Letting out all his frustration that had built up inside, Tezuka envisioned the ball as the object that stole Oishi from him. The ball was now the embodiment of everything Tezuka loathed that forced Oishi and him apart.

Hitting the ball as hard as he could, Tezuka watched the ball shoot straight towards Oishi, whose eyes widened at the speed the ball was traveling. Oishi held up his racket to keep the ball from hitting his body. His racket, already loose from his sweaty hands, shook with the force Tezuka had hit the ball. Trying to retain a firm grip, Oishi pushed against the ball, but in the end, the force behind the ball was too great.

Oishi was forced to take a step back but he didn't notice the first tennis ball lying in his path. His left foot stepped on it, causing him to lose his balance and he crashed to the ground, a resounding 'smack' echoed throughout the courts as Oishi's head came into contact with the hard surface. Silence filled the courts and everyone could only look at Oishi lying on the ground.

Tezuka just stood on his side of the court, all his muscles frozen. 'Not again'.' His mind screamed. 'Kami-sama! Not again.' His mind flashed back to when Oishi jumped in front of the car to save his life. That had been Tezuka's fault and now? He felt guilt grip at his heart again and Tezuka felt his heart tear in two as he just watched his oldest friend lay there on the court. His mind wasn't functioning properly and "Senpai!" he faintly heard someone calling. 'Who was it? Echizen?' Why wasn't he moving? Why didn't he run to Oishi's side? Why…

Ohtori was the first to move. "Oishi-fukubuchou!" he called out as he ran towards his vice captain. Oishi just lay on the ground, unmoving. "He's hurt." The other regulars came running and stood around them.

Fuji and Eiji ran down the bleachers as soon as they heard the 'smack.' Eiji watched in horror as he saw Oishi's head hit the surface of the tennis court. A soundless screamed forced his mouth agape and his blue eyes widened. He grabbed Fuji's hand and the both of them pushed through the other regulars to see Oishi there. "Nya!" Eiji cried. He forced himself to remain standing.

"Call an ambulance!" Momoshiro exclaimed his voice frantic. Kawamura had already fainted.

"Baka, panicking only worsen the situation," Kaidoh said.

"Oi, Mamushi, we have a crisis on our hands. You could be a little more supportive!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Gakuto yelled.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were about to retaliate when a commanding voice shouted. "Silence!"

Everyone immediately shut up. Atobe stood there, cellphone in hand. "An ambulance has been called," he said, regaining his composure quickly. All the Seigaku regulars looked at him. Since when did Atobe ever care for anyone but himself? Ryoma had already gotten down from the referee's chair and stood beside Atobe.

"Why?" he asked.

Atobe didn't even glance at him. Ryoma frowned at the fact that Atobe was ignoring him. "Monkey King," Ryoma called.

"Insolent…" Atobe began to say before he caught himself and forced the crude words from his mouth. "Ore-sama felt Ore-sama should keep things in control."

"Che," Ryoma said, tugging on his white cap. "You just beat Buchou to it." Then he walked away to rejoin his Seigaku teammates.

**Author's Note: Err...yeah, I don't know why my chapters are getting crappier but they are. Curses! I'm going to try extra hard to make sure my chapters get better. **

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Ahh, my loyal readers. So many of you have made very good predictions..let's see if they are accurate shall we:) Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Oishi slowly drifted back towards consciousness and stared all around him. Familiar looking white walls, white sheets, white… everything greeted him.

"You're awake."

Oishi turned his head to look at the person who had spoken. "Atobe," he greeted.

"You should feel honored that Ore-sama has stayed in this place with you," Atobe said.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Oishi asked.

"Two days," Atobe answered. "You did manage to hit your head on the ground."

"I remember that," Oishi said.

Atobe narrowed his eyes a little. The doctors told him that Oishi had suffered a concussion but they didn't know the extent of the damage. 'Could this mean he regained his previous memories?' Atobe wondered. Almost cautiously, Atobe asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

Oishi thought for a moment. "We were playing a match against Seigaku, were we not?" he said. "And…"

Atobe waited for him to go on. "Do not keep Ore-sama waiting," Atobe snapped. He wouldn't admit it, but Atobe was a little nervous about Oishi remembering. If Oishi remembered, he might also find out that Atobe had used him against his best friend. Then, Oishi might transfer back to Seigaku and Atobe wouldn't have the edge over Seigaku anymore or over Tezuka.

"I was playing against Tezuka-san," Oishi finished.

Atobe breathed a sigh of relief. 'Tezuka-san, not Tezuka.' His mind said. The formal suffix that Oishi added to Tezuka's name calmed Atobe's sped up heart rate. "Do you remember anything else?" He ventured to ask this question one more time.

"You only allowed the singles 1 match," Oishi said. Atobe nodded. Oishi looked around the stark room. "Where is the rest of the team?" he asked. "I hope I didn't worry them too much."

"They are outside," Atobe said. "With Seigaku. Everyone has been here, waiting for you to wake up."

"Everyone is here?" Oishi asked. "Oh my, hopefully everyone called their parents to tell them where they are." Oishi couldn't help being worried, it was part of his nature and somehow, it didn't bother Atobe as much.

Standing up, Atobe went to open the door and announced that Oishi was awake. A flurry of footsteps crowded around the door and a hum of voices drifted towards Oishi. He listened as Atobe commanded them to be quiet and then allowed the Hyotei regulars in first. Who could blame him for picking his team over Seigaku?

All the Hyotei regulars stood around Oishi. "Oishi-senpai," Ohtori called.

Oishi smiled a little. "Sorry for making you worry," he said.

"Baka," Gakuto muttered.

Oishi stared at the Hyotei redhead. He sweatdropped. "May I ask why you call me that?" he asked.

"You should have seen the ball," Gakuto said. "If you had, you wouldn't be here."

"It is his way of saying he was worried," Oshitari said.

"Yuushi! I was not worried!"

The Hyotei tensai looked to his doubles partner. "I beg to differ," he said, adjusting his glasses. "You were pacing up and down the hallway all day after the incident. If you had been worried a bit more, I think I would have been jealous." Gakuto blushed a little at Oshitari's words.

"So, how are you feelin'?" Shishido asked, thinking he should at least be a little more polite. After all, Oishi wasVice-Captain and, he hated to admit it, Oishi's caring personality won him over.

"My head throbs occasionally but nothing more than that," Oishi said. He didn't want to admit that he had a killer headache. 'Well, I did hit my head on the ground.' Oishi thought.

A muffled shout was heard from outside. "Oi, you guys finished in there or what?"

"Momo!" came the chastising scolding from Kawamura.

Oishi chuckled a little. "They were worried as well," Gakuto said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I should tell them that I am fine," Oishi said.

Atobe nodded and practically pushed all his regulars out the door. Every regular was trying to taunt the Seigaku regulars by saying that they were never going to leave their Fukubuchou's side. It would have been heartwarming had the voices not escalated to shouting and the occasional kicks to the door.

All the Seigaku regulars came streaming in, every one of them trying to voice their concern.

"Oishi, how are you?" "Senpai…" "What…" "Are you…"

Oishi raised a hand to his head as he tried to decipher where one sentence ended and another began.

"Silence!" The confusion ended at once as Tezuka glared at his regulars. "Be quieter or else everyone will run two hundred laps!"

Not a sound issued forth after that. Oishi noticed the tension in the air and tried to dispel some. "Thank you for staying," he said. "I'm sorry to have bothered all of you."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"Echizen, be a little more respectful!" Momoshiro said.

"I am," the freshman prodigy retorted.

"You…" Momoshiro started to reach for the freshman. "Momoshiro, Echizen, two hundred laps when we go back," Tezuka stated, as stoic as ever. "Leave."

Momoshiro started to complain at the prospect of running two hundred laps. "It's all your fault, Echizen," Momoshiro muttered.

"You started it Momo-senpai." Ryoma said.

"You…" Momoshiro glared daggers at Ryoma.

"Out!" Tezuka ordered.

The two players wasted no time in following orders. Tezuka sighed and looked back towards Oishi. His heart twisted when he saw the bandages around Oishi's head and the IV in his arm.

"Na, Oishi," Fuji's soft voice called out.

Oishi turned to Fuji. "Hai?" he asked.

"Do you…remember anything?" Fuji asked, his smile plastered on his face.

Tezuka heart skipped a bear. Maybe Oishi did remember, maybe they could go back to Seigaku together, maybe…

"Atobe asked me the same question," Oishi said.

"And what did you answer?" Fuji pressed.

"I told him I remembered what happened at the match," Oishi said.

Fuji's smile faltered just slightly. 'It seems what Tezuka hoped for has not happened.' He thought sadly. "There is nothing else? Nothing prior to…"

"Nya, Oishi!" Eiji cried out. "You still don't remember me? Or Fujiko-chan or Ochibi or Tezuka?"

Oishi shook his head. "Did I happen to know you prior to my transfer to Hyotei?" he asked.

Eiji just stared at him and so did all the remaining regulars. Oishi caught the stares and quickly added. "I would be happy to make your acquaintance again if I did know you."

"Stupid Oishi!" Eiji cried running out of the room. Fuji chased after the upset Seigaku player.

"Have I said something wrong?" Oishi asked. "Perhaps I should apologize…"

"Oishi-senpai," Kaidoh spoke up. "Get well soon."

With those words, Kaidoh left the room in a hurry, Inui in pursuit, still muttering. "Ii data."

"Tezuka," Kawamura called.

"Hn," Tezuka answered.

"I will go make sure we have a ride home," Kawamura said.

"Aa," Tezuka answered.

After Oishi, Kawamura was the most caring person in Seigaku… except when he got hold of a racket. Tezuka turned back to Oishi, his throat suddenly constricting.

"Tezuka-san," Oishi called out.

Anguish swept over Tezuka at the sound of the formality in Oishi's voice. 'No!' he wanted to scream. 'You memories still elude you. This is unjust!' "Hn," he said instead, not trusting his voice. He looked to his best friend.

"Are you upset?"

Tezuka did a double take. Oishi was asking if _he_ was upset? Tezuka would have laughed out loud if he was an expressive person, but he wasn't so he just shook his head. "Why would I be upset?" he asked, careful to mask the hurt from Oishi's lack of regaining his memories.

"We never finished our match," Oishi said. "From what Atobe told me, you are competitive and you never like to leave matches unfinished."

'Atobe should not be telling you about me.' Tezuka thought. 'You should know.' "Aa, it's true," Tezuka said. "This was special circumstance."

"When I get out of the hospital, we should finish our match," Oishi said. "It would be rude of me not to."

Tezuka didn't say anything. He moved closer to Oishi, painfully aware that Oishi was not the same Oishi and yet, the concern and selflessness were all the same. Nothing about Oishi had changed, other than the fact that he was missing memories. And finally, Tezuka cracked. All the worrying and hoping that the old Oishi would come back just came pouring out like the dam Tezuka had built to keep everything in broke, just broke. The guilt washed over him and threatened to drown him. He needed Oishi to take it away, to soothe him like typical Oishi would. Then in a totally un-Tezuka-like manner, Tezuka grabbed Oishi by the shoulders and said. "Why can't you remember?"

Oishi's green eyes clouded with confusion. "Remember what, Tezuka-san?" he asked, a bit frightened of the glare Tezuka gave him.

"Remember me, remember Seigaku," Tezuka bit out. He was beyond caring at this point. He just wanted Oishi back and he was tired of waiting. He was tired of standing idly by as Atobe and Hyotei slowly changed him, became part of him. He didn't want Oishi to have anything to do with Hyotei because that would mean that they were now rivals. "Remember the promise you made with me."

" 'Promise?'" Oishi echoed.

"Zenkoku," Tezuka said.

The single word triggered something in Oishi's head and he was forced into a flashback.

**:Flashback:**

_"I believe it is possible for Seigaku to go to Nationals."_

_"You'll be able to lead us, Tezuka. Lead us all the way to Nationals. I know you can andwill."_

_"Hn,"_

_"I'll help you! Together, we'll take Seigaku all the way!"_

**:End Flashback:**

"When we were walking home," Oishi whispered.

"You remember," Tezuka said, his eyes widening.

"A little," Oishi said. A spasm of pain went through his head and he clutched at it.

"Oishi," Tezuka called.

"I'm fine," Oishi said through clenched teeth. "Perhaps I just overexerted myself trying to remember." He looked back to Tezuka and smiled.

"Rest," Tezuka said, his heart seemed to lift a little. 'Perhaps if I keep giving him prompts, Oishi will eventually remember.' His mind said, but his heart argued. 'And if he remembers what you did to that made him lose his memory in the first place?' Caught between the two, Tezuka didn't know who to listen. And for that brief moment, Tezuka didn't care. He only cared that Oishi managed to remember _something_ before his accident. It was a start and Tezuka had to make sure Atobe and Hyotei didn't have a permanent hold on Oishi.

**Author's Note: Did it surprise some of you? Were you disappointed? Shocked? Annoyed? Please tell me!**

**"Buchou"(Yiyi): Were you surprised? ;)**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I had major writer's block! Sorry. Anyways, thank to all the people who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Ah, Tezuka-san," Oishi said. Tezuka looked at his bedridden friend, silently signaling him to go on. "My parents... I don't think they know that I'm at the hospital."

"They will be informed," Tezuka assured.

"No…they're out of town," Oishi said. "It's better they don't know. I won't have to worry them with these." He indicated to the hospital bed and the bandages.

"Just rest," Tezuka said. Oishi nodded and lied back down on the bed, giving Tezuka another smile before closing his eyes.

Tezuka stayed with Oishi until the latter fell asleep. He looked at Oishi's sleeping form, resting peacefully against the pillows that cushioned his head. How serene and peaceful Oishi looked in his slumbering state. Quietly, not to disturb Oishi, Tezuka opened the door and stepped outside where his team was waiting for him.

Standing a ways from his team, Tezuka saw Atobe casually leaning on the walls of the hallway, talking to his team. 'Hyotei is not only our enemy on the courts.' Tezuka mentally noted.

"Buchou," Momoshiro spoke first.

"He is resting," Tezuka said, looking back to his regulars. He could see the relief on their faces. "Everyone should go home and rest."

"Hai, Buchou," the team chorused.

"Where are Eiji and Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai went with Kawamura-senpai," Momoshiro answered.

"Hn," Tezuka acknowledged. "Let's go."

The rest of Seigaku followed their captain to the exit of the hospital. As they passed the Hyotei team, Tezuka came shoulder to shoulder with Atobe.

"He will remember," Tezuka whispered to Atobe before walking past the Hyotei captain and out the door. The rest of his team just glared at their opponents as they walked by and in turn, Hyotei glared back at the Seigaku regulars.

Atobe turned to stare at Tezuka's retreating back and smiled. 'We shall see, Tezuka.' Atobe mentally directed at the other captain, his eyes flashing. 'Ore-sama will make sure Oishi stays with Hyotei.'

:**A week later:**

All the Hyotei were gathered around Atobe, afternoon practice was about to begin. They were waiting for Oishi to come back to practice. The doctor specifically said no strenuous activity since Oishi was still recovering from a head injury meaning that Oishi couldn't practice with the rest of the regulars.

"Oishi-fukubuchou," Ohtori called out, seeing the vice-captain walking to the courts. "Are you well enough to play?"

Walking up to the regulars, Oishi smiled. "I'm fine," he said.

"You aren't going to faint on us, are you?" Shishido asked.

"Shishido-san, be nice," Ohtori reprimanded his doubles partner.

"Che," was all Shishido had to say to Ohtori's comment.

"Now that all regulars are here, this is the format we will play in," Atobe said. " Doubles pairs will play matches against one another on Court C. Singles will have movement practice on Courts A and B."

" 'Movement practice?'" Oishi echoed.

"Observe," Atobe said. "Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

"Feed!"

"Usu!"

Atobe stood on right side of the court, preparing himself to receive the ball Kabaji was hitting to him. 'It shouldn't be that bad.' Oishi thought. Atobe nodded his head slightly and ordered Kabaji to hit the ball. The ball was hit to the left side where Atobe was already standing, his arm back ready to hit the ball back. Just as Atobe finished with one stroke, another ball was flying to the opposite side of the court, causing Atobe to rush to the right and hit the other ball back.

Atobe moved towards the left again but the third ball was hit to the right again so Atobe had to slide to a stop and proceed to hit the third ball. A fourth ball was hit immediately after and it was a short ball that reached to the halfway mark of the service area. Atobe sprinted up the net to return the ball and then sprinted back to the baseline to hit a groundstroke. "Enough," Atobe ordered. Kabaji halted motion, a ball at the ready to hit again at Atobe's command.

Oishi gulped. 'On second thought…this might be a worse than I thought.' Oishi thought remembering all the sudden changes of direction Atobe was forced to take. 'No,' he shook his head. 'This is training for Zenkoku, it must be done.' Oishi gripped his own racket and walked over to Atobe.

"Ready?" Atobe smirked.

Oishi nodded, his emerald eyes set and shone with determination. "Hai," Oishi said.

"Ore-sama will feed," Atobe said, moving to the opposite side of the court. 'No doubt Seigaku will make it to the final round. He must be ready in order for Hyotei to win.' Atobe thought, looking at Oishi. "Kabaji!" he called out.

"Usu!"

"Feed to Jiroh," Atobe ordered.

"Usu!"

Kabaji moved to the other court, where Jiroh was sleeping and carried him to the baseline of the court. Jiroh yawn and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's happening?" he asked groggily. "What's going…" A ball was suddenly flying towards him. His eyes opened wide and he managed to duck before the ball made contact with his skull. He looked to Kabaji who was hitting another ball towards him.

"Kabaji," Jiroh exclaimed. "You almost hit me!"

The tall junior remained silent, just hitting the balls.

"Kabaji almost hit Jiroh," Oishi exclaimed.

"Jiroh should have been awake," Atobe commented.

"Stop him," Oishi said. "He's going to hit Jiroh."

"Focus more on your training," Atobe said. He purposely hit the ball hard towards Oishi.

Oishi braced himself and hit the ball back to Atobe. Atobe countered with a second ball that was hit in the opposite corner of where Oishi stood. Oishi ran up to the ball and hit that one back also. Not missing a beat, Atobe hit the third over Oishi's head, where it bounced in the transition zone. Oishi tried to run to it but couldn't reach it in time. The ball just touched the edge of his racket. 'Two more steps.' Oishi thought.

"You are not moving fast enough," Atobe said. "Again."

Oishi took a deep breath and readied himself again. He willed his body through all the times that Atobe ran him around the court. Even with his protesting muscles, Oishi forced the ache away and solely concentrated on the drill. By the time Atobe said "enough," Oishi's legs were jelly and he was sweating profusely. Making his way to where the water bottles were, Oishi gulped down all the water in his.

"I'll be back," he said to Atobe, who nodded his understanding.

He made his way to the water fountain and splashed the cold water on his heated face. 'Zenkoku.' He thought. 'Tezuka-san said I made a promise with him. That flashback showed me when we made that promise….but…Tezuka-san is playing for Seigaku while I am with Hyotei…It makes no sense.' Oishi thought on it some more. 'Tezuka-san also said that I went to Seigaku before…but my parents transferred me here…after my accident. But how did I get into that accident?' Pain shot across Oishi's skull, harshly reminding him that he was still recovering. Oishi sank to his knees, his hands on his head, trying to alleviate some of the pain. After a few moments, Oishi felt the pain subsiding, retreating to its own hiding place until Oishi strained himself again.

"It makes no sense," Oishi whispered. "Everything is so jumbled. Why was Tezuka-san…Was he involved in the car accident? How…" Oishi stopped himself when he felt the pressure in his head again. Picking himself up off the ground, Oishi leaned against the water fountain. "I'll worry about this later." He splashed his face with the water again, reveling in the feel of the cool liquid on his head, gently soothing away the pain. Then, Oishi made his way back to the courts.

**:Seigaku:**

It had been a week since Oishi's accident but all the Seigaku regulars couldn't help but wonder about how Oishi was doing.

As practice came to a close, Tezuka gathered his regulars. "Dismal effort," Tezuka scolded. "Everyone will start tomorrow's practice with laps."

"Tezuka," Fuji called. "We can't help it if we're worried about Oishi."

"Tezuka's mean, nya," Eiji said.

"Kikumaru-senpai," Momoshiro called, hoping that his senpai would not anger Tezuka and make them run more laps. He was still recovering from the two hundred that Tezuka had assigned to him and Echizen and he didn't think his legs could take it.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka addressed.

Eiji lifted his head stared at Tezuka. "I'm just worried about Oishi," Eiji cried out. "Is it wrong, nya?

"You don't need to worry," Tezuka said.

All the regulars stared at the captain, their eyes widened at what Tezuka had said. How could he not care? "Buchou," Ryoma called out.

"Before we left, Oishi remembered his promise he made with me when we were freshmen," Tezuka announced. The regulars could practically hear the smile in Tezuka's statement although his face displayed nothing. A sudden change went through all the regulars.

"Oishi remembered?" Eiji asked. Tezuka nodded. Eiji jumped up and down, a bit of his former self was returning. "Hoi! I knew Hyotei couldn't take Oishi!"

"Tezuka, how did Oishi remember?" Fuji asked, looking to the captain.

"I only prompted him on the promise he made,'" Tezuka said.

"I believe that the prompt was what helped him remember," Inui said. "The probability of Oishi remembering because of the prompt…85 percent."

Silence filled the air as everyone took in this statistic. Could it be that Oishi was not lost to them? Could it be that Oishi could come back? Eiji was the one that broke the silence.

"Oishi's coming back!" he announced cheerfully.

Fuji gave a warm smile, happy that Eiji was finally returning to normal and that Oishi could come back. The role of Fukubuchou was much more fitting to Oishi than it was to Fuji anyways.

"Tomorrow's practice begins at 7," Tezuka announced, slipping back into Buchou-mode. He started walking to Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

"Tezuka," Fuji called out. "Where are you going?

"To make a phone call to Hyotei."

**Author's Note: So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: Oh, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanksto all of you who reviewed and again, sorry for the delay.There's been so much going on but now...here we go. Without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO**

**Chapter Thirteen**

All the Hyotei regulars lay on the ground, panting after their practice. Everyone was sweaty and tired from the vigorous workout they had just been through.

"I'm dying," Gakuto moaned from the ground.

Even Atobe was sitting on the ground, for once not minding the dirt was getting on his uniform. Jiroh was on the ground, his breathes coming in short spurts as he tried to calm his heart down enough so he could get to sleep.

"Good practice, everyone," Oishi called out.

"Are you crazy?" Shishido called out. "This isn't practice, it's torture!"

"Shishido-san, Oishi-san was just…" Ohtori began to say.

"Choutarou, don't stand up for him all the time," Shishido said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh," Ohtori said.

"Ooooooohhhhhh, Shishido's jealous," Gakuto cackled, rolling on the ground in laughter.

Shishido turned a little pink while Ohtori stared at Gakuto. "You wanna say that again?" Shishido asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I said…" Gakuto started.

"Let's not fight," Oishi said. "Everyone should go home and rest. Tomorrow will be another strenuous day."

Everyone grunted as they pushed themselves up from the ground and made their way to the changing rooms. Oishi stayed behind to make sure everything was in order and that no stray balls were left on the courts.

"You don't have to do that," Atobe said, observing. "It is the first years' job."

Oishi shook his head. "I don't mind," he said, continuing his search.

"Ore-sama will deal with them tomorrow," Atobe murmured.

Oishi turned around and frowned at Atobe. "Don't," he said.

"Do not order Ore-sama around," Atobe shot back.

Oishi sighed. "Atobe, you should really treat first years better. They look up to you," he said.

Atobe just tossed his head at the statement. Oishi was just stating the obvious. He knew that the first years simply adored him, he was Ore-sama after all. Before Atobe could reply back, Oishi glanced at his watch. "I have to go," Oishi announced, starting his walk back to the changing rooms. "Practice will be at 6:30, correct?" Oishi asked.

"You are Fukubuchou, you should know," Atobe said a bit coldly.

Oishi nodded. "I'm just double-checking," Oishi said. "Have a nice evening, Atobe." Oishi was a courteous person and even if someone made him angry, he would still bid him or her good evening. It was not to say that Oishi was necessarily angry with Atobe, it was more like frustration at the fact that Atobe considered no one his equal when clearly people were. He just couldn't seem to comprehend Atobe's mindset.

Atobe watched at Oishi made his way back to the changing room, his scowl deepening. Somehow Atobe sensed that Oishi was…different from before. Had something occurred at the hospital?

:Seigaku:

Tezuka held the phone in his hand, getting ready to make the call to Hyotei. He stared out of the window of Ryuzaki-sensei's office, watching as the sky turned red with the setting of the sun. Then he closed his eyes and his mind flashed back to when Oishi was with him, basking in the reddish glow the sun bathed the room in. Tezuka could distinctly remember the green of Oishi's eyes as they contrasted against the fiery sun.

"Oishi," Tezuka breathed.

A gentle breeze flowed into the room through opening of the window. It was as if Oishi had responded to his call…a gentle murmur answering Tezuka.

_Tezuka_.

Tezuka's eyes snapped open and looked wildly around just in case…no, there was nothing. Merely a figment of Tezuka's imagination. His gaze moved down to the hand that was still on the phone and just stared at it for a moment. Just one phone call and he would be able to reach Oishi. Maybe during the length of one phone call, he would be able to make Oishi remember something else.

His hand slowly picked up the phone and he punched in the number he had gotten from Ryuzaki-sensei.

:**Hyotei:**

Atobe sat drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the desk in front of him. 'Ore-sama is never wrong. Something is different.' Atobe was deep in thought when the phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked irritably.

"Atobe," Tezuka's voice flowed out from the other end.

"Impressed by Ore-sama's prowess?" Atobe asked.

"Hardly," Tezuka answered.

"Something Hyotei can help with?" Atobe asked.

"To reschedule the match," Tezuka said, getting straight to point.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. If he agreed, then it would mean Seigaku would be near Oishi again. It seemed that Fate worked against him and Atobe allowed no one and nothing to work against him. The only person that had achieved this so far had been Oishi and Atobe was still trying to figure out how that could have happened.

"There will be no match," Atobe said making sure his voice was firm.

Silence at the other end. "Why not?" Atobe could hear the little bit of frustration that Tezuka allowed in his voice.

"It wouldn't be good to risk injury to our players," Atobe said. "Especially with Zenkoku so close."

There was going to be no way Atobe would allow any Seigaku regular near Oishi again. It was a precaution he was willing to take to keep Oishi at Hyotei. But why was he so scared to let Oishi remember? Was it really because of the advantage he had? Or maybe…

"Ore-sama cannot allow that," Atobe said forgetting momentarily that he was still talking to Tezuka.

A momentary lapse of silence greeted Atobe before Tezuka answered. "Hn," Tezuka said, his voice stiff.

"Is there anything else or are you done wasting Ore-sama's time?" Atobe asked, his arrogance coming back.

"Iie," Tezuka said. "We will meet at Zenkoku."

**:Seigaku:**

Tezuka's hand trembled in effort not to slam the phone down. He knew Atobe did that deliberately. With Oishi cut off from Seigaku, there would be no way to help him regain his memories and without his memories, Oishi would still be with Hyotei, oblivious to the turmoil Seigaku was going through without him.

Walking to the window, Tezuka stared out towards the courts, watching the regulars practicing. 'They miss him as much as I do.' Tezuka thought. Now he needed another plan. If Atobe prevented him from seeing Oishi by refusing to reschedule the match, then he would just have to find an alternate way.

Turning from the window, Tezuka walked back down to the courts, first to deliver the bad news.

"Regulars, gather!" Tezuka commanded.

All the regulars eagerly gathered around Tezuka, waiting for the date of the match. The day where Oishi might come back.

"When are we going, nya?" Eiji asked, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"What did Atobe say?"

"Tell us, Buchou!"

"Fsssh,"

Tezuka waited for the clamor to subside before he spoke. "There will be no rematch," he said in his usual deadpan voice.

All the regulars just stood there. "What!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Atobe did not agree," Fuji said.

Tezuka nodded. "It seems he does not want us near Oishi," Tezuka said.

"But we have to get Oishi back!" Eiji cried out. "I won't let Hyotei keep him, nya!"

"Hn," Tezuka said. 'You aren't the only one, Kikumaru.' Tezuka thought.

"So Monkey King won't let us see Oishi-senpai," Ryoma said. "Who said we have to listen to him?"

Every regular turned to look at the youngest player. It seemed their freshman prodigy hit something. Eiji's blue eyes lit up and he ran to hug Ryoma.

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled happily, almost suffocating the freshman.

"Itai…Kiku…maru-senpai," Ryoma managed to gasp out as Eiji's arms threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

"Tezuka, do you think we can go to Hyotei unannounced?" Kawamura asked.

Tezuka paused to think for a moment, "It is the only way to see Oishi," he said finally.

A smile spread on the regular's faces. If Atobe was going to try and prevent them from Oishi, then they would just have to try harder to see said Fukubuchou. Nothing would stand in their way, not even Hyotei's narcissistic Buchou or their two hundred strong tennis team.

They would all have to work fast if they wanted Oishi to come back to Seigaku. Zenkoku was only a few weeks away. Could they do it? Could they bring enough of Oishi's memories back in time?

**Author's Note: I know this chapter wasn't really up to standard...Next chapter should be out soon but no guarantees on that. Was this chapter good? Bad? Please tell me!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: Because I felt bad notupdating as often, I decided to post the next chapter.Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT/TnO.**

Chapter Fourteen 

The Seigaku regulars were waiting for Tezuka to come out of the office where he was meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei. Of course it wouldn't do to tell Ryuzaki-sensei exactly what they were planning. All the regulars knew that if they wanted to succeed in getting Oishi back, they would have to do it themselves. Not to mention the tirade Ryuzaki-sensei was going to give them if she ever found out that they were going to another school, uninvited.

"When are we leaving, nya? Hurry, hurry!"

"Kikumaru-senpai."

"What?"

Momoshiro was trying to get his anxious senpai to calm down. Momoshiro had grabbed Eiji's arm and tried to get him to stop jumping all over the place. Eiji slipped out of Momoshiro's grasp and went to Fuji.

"Fujiko-chan!" Eiji whined. "Tell Tezuka to hurry!"

"Saa," Fuji said.

"Please? I can't wait anymore, nya," Eiji said giving his best puppy-dog pout.

"Eiji, just be a little more patient," Kawamura said. "Everyone is anxious."

"Kawamura is right," Tezuka said, coming out of the office.

"Buchou, what did the old lady say?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Baka, respect your elders," Kaidoh hissed at the powerhouse.

"You picking a fight, mamushi?" Momoshiro taunted.

"Fsssh…" was Kaidoh's answer.

"Momo! Kaidoh!" Eiji exclaimed. "I want to know what happened with Ryuzaki-sensei, be quiet, nya!"

"It's all his fault," Momoshiro muttered.

"I heard that," Kaidoh said.

Tezuka cleared his throat and the regulars fell silent, waiting for Tezuka to continue. The stoic captain stared at all the faces directed towards him, his heart hammering a little in his chest. Were they really going to go through with this half-formed idea? But more importantly, would it work?

"We will leave tomorrow," Tezuka said calmly.

"What did Ryuzaki-sensei say?" Fuji asked quietly.

All the regulars turned their attention to their interim Fukubuchou, a flash of fear going through each of them.

"Ryuzaki-sensei wishes us luck on our mock match with Hyotei," Tezuka said. He surprised all his regulars with the slight upturning of his lips.

"D-did Tezuka-buchou just…smile?" Momoshiro asked incredulously.

"You lied to her?" Fuji asked, his smile wider than ever. "Very daring Tezuka."

"What must be done…has been," Tezuka answered a little cryptically. "We leave early tomorrow. Be sure no to bring your tennis bags. Dismissed."

"Hai, Buchou!" the team chorused, their faces alight with joy and hope. Tomorrow would be the first step to getting Oishi back.

Tezuka stared at the retreating figures of his team. 'Let us hope this will work.' He thought.

:The Next Morning:

Ryoma yawned as he grudgingly walked to the rendezvous point. He was dressed casually because Tezuka-buchou had made it clear that they could not attract any attention. It confused Ryoma a little bit because would Hyotei know what they looked like, no matter how they were dressed? But, if that's how his buchou ordered, then he would do it.

As Ryoma approached, he saw his senpai-tachi waiting; obviously he was the last one to arrive. There was one senpai who tapped his foot impatiently. 'That must be Kikumaru-senpai,' Ryoma thought. He yawned again.

"Ohayo, Echizen," Momoshiro greeted with a hearty thump on the freshman's back.

"Itai, Momo-senpai," Ryoma grumbled.

All of the sudden, Eiji pushed Momoshiro out of the way. "Nya, Ochibi, you're late!" Eiji said, hands on his hips.

Ryoma just stared at the acrobatics player. "Eiji," Fuji called. "At least Echizen's here."

"The bus is here," Kawamura announced.

One by one, the Seigaku regulars boarded the bus, on their way to Hyotei. Chatter filled the bus about what they were going to do once they found Oishi.

Only Tezuka seemed deep in thought. 'It is inevitable,' he thought. 'He will have to find out what happened between us.' As much as Tezuka wanted to keep that a secret and forget, he knew it would be unfair to Oishi. 'What was I thinking that day?' Tezuka asked himself. 'I knew Oishi was pouring his heart out but…perhaps I have allowed tennis to rule my life. I need to correct this.'

As the bus moved closer to Hyotei, Tezuka found the thumping of his heart increase.

:Hyotei:

"Why are we here again?" Gakuto mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had to get up at six in the freaking morning to come and work his butt off. He was not exactly a morning person.

They were all here by six-thirty and had already gone through one set of warm-up laps, one set of drills and a couple of matches. The only person who wasn't there was their captain. No one knew where he was or why he didn't bother showing up on time.

"Extra practice is important, Mukahi-senpai," Ohtori answered his senior.

"This is stupid," Gakuto muttered.

"Alright," Oishi called. "Ten laps around the courts. Light jog."

All the regulars groaned. They had already run warm-ups and now they had more laps to run. Oishi walked off the courts and prepared to jog his own laps when he tripped on something soft…Jiroh.

"Ow," Jiroh mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, sorry Jiroh," Oishi said, quickly bending down to help the narcoleptic player up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Jiroh said, yawning. "More sleep." Then he curled up again and promptly fell asleep.

Oishi just shook his head. Just as he was about to start again, he heard the bus pull up in front of the school and decided to check out what was happening.

"Where're you going?" Shishido demanded.

"I'll be right back," Oishi called. "Start jogging."

"Let's go," Oshitari said. All the other regulars just shrugged and followed their tensai.

The bus pulled up to the entrance of the school and the Seigaku regulars all filed out. They each stared at the school, the same thought going through all of their minds: 'Oishi is here.'

As Tezuka stepped off the bus, he said. "Speak to no one."

All the regulars nodded their heads in understanding and started to walk. At the same time, Oishi was walking to the front of the school. He didn't know why a bus would arrive unscheduled to their school. As he neared the entrance, he could hear footsteps coming closer.

He rounded the corner and stopped. There in front of him, was Seigaku…with Tezuka.

"S-Seigaku?" Oishi said.

"Surprise, Oishi!" Eiji yelled.

"Quiet, Kikumaru-senpai!" Momoshiro said. "We don't want to attract anyone do we?"

"Oh, right," Eiji said. "Mengo, mengo!"

"Oishi," Tezuka called out.

"I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here?" Oishi asked. "Atobe never said anything about…"

"Monkey King doesn't know we're here," Ryoma said.

"Oh," Oishi said. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"We wanted to talk to you, Oishi-senpai," Momoshiro said.

Now Oishi was genuinely confused. The Seigaku tennis team came all the way to Hyotei just to talk? He couldn't understand why they would do that. Even more confusing was the fact that they didn't announce their visit previously before coming here. Was it something secretive they had to tell him? He wasn't sure.

"You came all this way to talk to me?" Oishi asked.

All the players nodded. They turned to Tezuka. "How are we going to do this?" they asked.

Tezuka thought for a moment. "One at a time," he said finally.

"I'm going first!" Eiji cried out, bounding over to Oishi and latching onto his arm. Oishi was slightly taken a aback by Eiji's actions.

"No fair Kikumaru-senpai!" Momoshiro said. "Why do you get to go first?"

"Let him go first," Fuji said.

"But Fuji-senpai," Momoshiro objected.

Fuji only smiled at Momoshiro, who was a little intimidated by his senpai and back ed off. "Fine, but I'm next." He said.

"After me," Ryoma said.

"What? Not you too, Echizen, respect your senpai!"

"Che," was all Ryoma said.

"Please stop arguing," Oishi said.

""Any one who misbehaves will run laps until they collapse," Tezuka threatened. He did not need the situation to be more complicated than it already was.

"Oishi!" Eiji called out. Oishi turned to Eiji, waiting for his next statement. "Remember when we played doubles together? We were Golden Pair, do you remember?"

Oishi looked at Eiji, his mind trying processing the words "Golden Pair." A tiny nagging at the back of his head told him he ought to remember what that meant. A flash of a scene passed through his mind but before he could comprehend it, it was gone, leaving only the familiar burning in his head when he tried to remember. "I…" he stuttered. "I'm sorry…I don't."

Eiji's eyes widened. The look of hope quickly turned into confusion and hurt. "You don't?" Eiji whispered, his grasp on Oishi was tighter than ever. Oishi just shook his head in the negative.

"What!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "How can Oishi-senpai not remember?"

Inui pushed his glasses up. "You didn't provide enough of a prompt," Inui said. "The probability of that happening…88"

"Oh," Eiji said. "Okay!" The spark of hope flared up again. "How about our match against Rikkai? Remember that? Remember how I was mad at you and wouldn't listen to you because of my habit?"

"Slow down, Eiji," Fuji said.

"And then we weren't playing well at all. We were both mad at each other until we were losing 5 games to love? Remember?" Eiji asked.

Oishi looked to the other regulars who were just staring, waiting to see what his response was. Eiji kept going. "And then when you were serving, I kept getting more angry and wasn't focused. I didn't see the ball coming towards me and it was going to hit me until you stopped it…"

"And we became synchronized again," Oishi murmured.

Eiji stopped talking to look at Oishi. "You…remember?" he asked.

"It's…blurry but I think that's what happened," Oishi said, recalling the images Eiji was describing. He ignored the headache that came with the images and tried to sharpen them. He wanted to remember, wanted to know about his life before coming to Hyotei. He felt he had been kept in the dark long enough.

"It did happen!" Eiji cried out, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Shhh," all the regulars said to Eiji, who put a hand over his mouth.

"Well, well," a voice drawled. "What do we have here?"

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffy...don't hate me for it! I 'll try to get hte next chapter out as soon as I can. So was thischapter good? Bad? Confusing?**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: Hi all! I decided to post this chapter in honor of Oishi's birthday! That's right, Seigkau's mommy is having a birthday today! Happy Birthday Oishi! Now that I got that out of my system, onto the story! Thanks to all the people who support this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Seigaku regulars all jumped at the voice. None of them had expected someone would actually catch them.

"Coming to Hyotei uninvited?"

"So what?" Eiji burst out. "We're here to see Oishi!"

"You are all trespassing,"

Not wanting them to get into trouble, Oishi quickly spoke up. "I invited them here, Atobe," he said. He needed the Seigaku regulars here because he knew that they were the only ones who could help him bring back his memories.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, not sure whether his Fukubuchou was lying or not. Even if Oishi was attending Hyotei and currently on the Hyotei tennis team, it didn't mean Oishi couldn't betray him. "And yet Ore-sama was not informed," Atobe said, eyes narrowing. "This will not be tolerated."

"You're just mean, nya!" Eiji said, glaring at Hyotei's buchou.

"Be grateful Ore-sama has not called security," Atobe snarled.

"I already said I invited them here," Oishi said again.

Atobe whirled on Oishi, his expression darkening. "And why should Ore-sama believe you?" he asked.

Oishi backed away a little at Atobe's expression but firmly said. "I am Fukubuchou of Hyotei. That should be reason enough."

"You forget that you were Seigaku's Fukubuchou too," Atobe said, letting that little fact slip out before he could think about what he said.

"I was what?" Oishi asked.

Atobe scowled a little at his slip-up but refused to answer Oishi's question. "It doesn't mean anything, anymore," Atobe said, looking at Tezuka, who frowned a little at him.

Atobe rarely got angry…upset was common but not angry. Was it because of Seigaku's unannounced arrival? No, that wasn't what was bothering him. In fact, he didn't really mind that Seigaku was here. It was just the fact that they were trying to corrupt Oishi and take him back that angered Atobe.

"What did you mean?" Oishi asked again.

Atobe gave a careless shrug of the shoulder. "Nothing," he said.

Oishi shrugged out of Eiji's grasp and went right up to Atobe. "Tell me," Oishi said, through clenched teeth. "I have the right to know!"

Atobe's frown became even more prominent. "Do not order Ore-sama around!" he said, glaring hard at Oishi. "Get back to practice."

Oishi took a deep breath and stepped back towards the Seigaku regulars. "I won't," he said.

Atobe's temper flared to life. "You dare disobey Ore-sama!" he shrieked.

"Monkey King," Ryoma piped up. "Calm down."

Atobe gritted his teeth, marched up to Oishi and grabbed the other boy's wrist. Turning back to look at the Seigaku regulars, he managed to ground out "Leave," before dragged Oishi behind him.

Oishi struggled to get free from Atobe's iron grip as he was being dragged back towards the courts. It was then that Tezuka grabbed Oishi's other wrist and gave a tug in the other direction. Atobe was jerked back at the tug and stopped. He turned quickly and looked at Tezuka, eyes blazing. Tezuka just stared calmly back at the other steaming buchou.

"Let go," Atobe said with a forced calmness. He knew he needed to maintain his composure but his resolve was cracking.

"Iie."

Atobe gave a fierce tug and Oishi stumbled towards Atobe, who whipped out his cellphone. "Don't make Ore-sama ask again," Atobe said.

Tezuka merely stared expressionlessly at Atobe, who continued to wave the cellphone threateningly. His eyes seemed to narrow the slightest bit when Atobe's grip on Oishi's wrist tightened. "We are not leaving without Oishi," Tezuka said.

As if to back their captain, the rest of the Seigaku regulars moved to stand behind Tezuka. Atobe gave a little smile at their actions before letting out a harsh laugh. The Seigaku regulars all narrowed their eyes at the laughing Hyotei buchou, not exactly familiar with the joke that only Atobe saw.

"Hey, that's Atobe-buchou," a voice came from near the school building. A slight shuffling sound and the Hyotei regulars appeared.

"What the…Seigaku!" Shishido exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The rest of the Hyotei regulars saw that their captain and Seigaku's captain each had a hand on their Fukubuchou. "What's going on?" Gakuto demanded. He marched up to Eiji and glared at the other redhead. Eiji glared back.

"Nya, what's it to you?"

"Fukubuchou," Ohtori called out, "What's going on?"

"Tezuka-san, Atobe, stop this, you're making a scene," Oishi said, struggling to get out of both captains' grips.

"I bet your captain started this, damn Eiji," Gakuto said, pointing a finger at Eiji.

"Nya, Gakuto, Tezuka didn't do anything. Your captain started it," Eiji said.

"Saa, Gakuto, we were only here to see Oishi," Fuji said, coming to Eiji's defense.

Oshitari pushed up his glasses and stared at the Seigaku tensai. "Atobe would never get angry unless provoked," he said.

"You implying something?" Momoshiro said.

Pretty soon, everyone's voice melded into a buzzing cacophony of screaming and yelling. "STOP!" Oishi screamed.

Both sides fell silent at Oishi's outburst. Frustration clouded Oishi's eyes as he stared at the scene before him. The Seigaku regulars on one side arguing with the Hyotei regulars on the other. Then there were the two captains who still held his wrists. He jerked his wrists from both captains and stepped back. "It's gotten out of control," Oishi said.

"Oishi," Tezuka began.

Oishi looked at Tezuka and then at Atobe. "Enough," he said.

Atobe brought the cellphone that he still held in front of him and punched in a few numbers. A moment of silence when Atobe waited for the other side to pick up the phone before speaking.

"Is this the coach?" he asked.

All the Seigaku regulars froze for the second time that day. If Atobe called Ryuzaki-sensei and told her what they had done, all of them were going to run until they died.

"Your regulars are here," Atobe said. "Uninvited…yes…didn't tell you? Interesting…"

An audible gasp came from the said regulars as they heard what Atobe just said. Oishi sensed the fear emanating from Seigaku's regulars and hurriedly yelled. "I invited them! I already told you!"

Atobe turned away from Oishi and continued to speak. "Ore-sama will provide transportation back to Seigaku. Yes…no problem at all…good-bye."

Clicking his phone shut, Atobe turned his attention back to Tezuka, who didn't seemed fazed at all that Atobe had just ratted them out. However, inside, Tezuka was torn. His heart clenched with disappointment. He had come so close only to have his plan foiled. Letting out a sigh, Tezuka looked to Oishi, who was still standing apart from the rest of the group.

"The bus will be back in fifteen minutes," Atobe said tersely.

"Looks like you are all in trouble," Gakuto gloated.

Eiji couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't supposed to be like this! All he wanted was Oishi to come back…to be with Seigaku again. In a streak of red, Eiji tackled Gakuto to the ground and raised his fist to punch the other.

"Kikumaru!" Tezuka said. "What are you doing? You will run extra laps when we get back."

"Shut up!" Eiji screamed. "Shut up!"

"Please, no fighting," Oishi said, coming up behind Eiji. "I know you're frustrated."

"Nya! Oishi!" Eiji cried, leaping off of Gakuto and launching himself into Oishi, burying his head into Oishi's chest.

Fuji came up to Gakuto, who was brushing himself off and said, his voice deadpan. "You made him cry," Fuji's azure eyes flashed dangerously and Gakuto let out a gulp.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said firmly. "Don't, or you will run laps with Kikumaru."

Fuji gave Gakuto one last glare before closing his eyes and offering up his deceiving smile again. Gakuto ran quickly to hide behind Oshitari. Atobe just stood there, staring at the actions the Seigaku regulars were willing to take for their former Fukubuchou. 'This is their ploy to take him from Hyotei.' Atobe thought. He turned to Tezuka, who had the most miniscule look of pain etched into his otherwise stony features.

If Tezuka's hands hadn't been crossed over his chest, he would have been clenching his fists and he would have acted in a very un-Tezuka like manner. Tezuka was sure that if he hadn't had such control over his emotions, he would have joined Kikumaru in his attack. 'Damn Atobe!' Tezuka swore in his mind. Usually, Tezuka wouldn't have used such uncouth vocabulary but this was an extraordinary circumstance: Oishi.

Tezuka looked to Eiji still in Oishi's arms and a little pang of jealousy flashed through his body. He wanted to be the one Oishi comforted. Curse his stoicism for not allowing him to tell Oishi how he really felt. Maybe his stoicism was what made his push Oishi away that day. Maybe it was the general shock of Oishi confessing his feelings. Actually Tezuka had no idea why he pushed Oishi away but that action was one he regretted since he had performed it and Tezuka wasn't the type of person to regret his actions that often.

A loud screech of tires pulled him from his thoughts. The bus was here to take them back to Seigaku…back to square one. "Let's go," Tezuka ordered. No regular dared to question Tezuka.

It took Momoshiro, Fuji and Kawamura to drag Eiji from Oishi, kicking and screaming like a little child from its mother. "Oishi!" Eiji screamed. "No! Oishi!"

Oishi had a pained look on his face as he watched Eiji being dragged away. His chances of regaining his memories were fading with each encounter he had with Seigaku. He knew that after this, the regulars would never be allowed to come back. Then, Oishi might never find out about his past. He just continued to stare after the bus as it drove away. He knew he had to have contact with them again.

**Author's Note: Were the characters OOC? I kind of thought so...anyways, I almost cried when I wrote the part about Eiji being dragged away...So anyways, was this chapter good? Bad? Please tell me!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated as i had planned but the SATs rolled around again and I had to take them. Not to mention that AP testing is this week and next week so I'm pretty busy. But since I had some free time, I thought I would write this chapter and post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Oishi spun angrily around to face Atobe when the bus disappeared from sight. Eiji's voice continued to echo it's mournful wail in the now silent air as Oishi stared Atobe directly in the eyes. His emerald eyes glared at the Hyotei buchou, not bothering to mask the anger and frustration he felt. Atobe just cost him something important to him and as nice a guy as Oishi was, he couldn't bring himself to forgive the said buchou.

"Atobe," Oishi said through clenched teeth.

"Back to practice," Atobe said.

Oishi shook his head and continued to glare at the Hyotei buchou. "Why did you…"Oishi began to ask, forcing himself to calm down.

"They were not supposed to be here," Atobe said with an air of finality. He did want to focus on this situation any longer than necessary because he knew Oishi was more curious than ever about his past. Atobe wasn't going to allow Seigaku to win. "Back to practice." He said, waving all the regulars back to the courts. Oishi stood where he was, refusing to listen to Atobe. Atobe narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "Ore-sama commands you to get back to practice!"

Oishi continued to look at the buchou and gave a firm shake of his head. "I won't," he said.

"Don't think that just because you're Fukubuchou, it means you can defy Ore-sama!" Atobe began to shout.

"Then I quit," Oishi said quietly. It was Atobe's turn to stare as slowly, Oishi turned from Atobe and started to walk away.

:Seigaku:

"Ryuzaki-sensei," Tezuka greeted, walking into Seigaku's coach's office. The other regulars filed in quietly behind him. Eiji gave a quiet sniffle as he shuffled into the room.

"Tezuka," Ryuzaki-sensei said, her voice strained and quiet. She stared at Seigaku's buchou, waiting for him to answer. Tezuka had his head bowed. "You told me you were there for a mock match. However, you failed to mention that Hyotei hadn't agreed and so you went there, uninvited."

Tezuka raised his head and stared at his coach. "Aa," he answered simply.

"You have broken the trust I placed in you," Ryuzaki-sensei said. "A captain should know better."

Tezuka bowed his head again. "I understand," he said.

"Tezuka," the gentleness in his coach's voice cause him lift his head.

"The team, including myself, will partake in any necessary punishment," Tezuka said. The other regulars nodded in compliance.

"You found him, didn't you?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

Tezuka gasped inaudibly and looked at his coach, who was smiling gently at him. How could she have known? Many questions ran through Tezuka's head as he tried to come up with an explanation of how she found out. The other regulars just gaped at their coach.

"Aa," Tezuka said. "However…"

"How did I know?" Ryuzaki-sensei finished for him. Tezuka gave a curt nod. "You and Oishi are close, I know. Ever since you found out he wasn't coming back, you've been acting strangely."

"Hn," Tezuka said.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. "Since this is a first offense, I'll let you off the hook. But, this doesn't mean you're clear of charges. All of you." She said, glaring at the rest of the regulars. "Cleaning duty for a month as well as extra laps during practice. Not to mention that all of you are banned from going to Hyotei. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, sensei!" the whole team chorused.

"Dismissed,"

With a bow, the whole team made their way back onto the courts. As they stepped back onto the courts, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucky she wasn't mad," Momoshiro said.

"Nya…we're banned from Hyotei!" Eiji cried out. "How is that lucky?"

"Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma called out.

Eiji ran and almost tackled Ryoma to the ground when he wrapped his arms around the freshman. "Nya, Ochibi, I want to see Oishi!"

"Itai! Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma said, his voice muffled by Eiji's arm.

"Ochibi! Go and beat up stupid Gakuto!" Eiji cried, hugging the freshman impossibly tighter.

"He really needs to learn some restraint," Fuji said, his azure eyes once again made visible to the world.

"Which reminds me," Tezuka said. "Kikumaru, one hundred laps, now!"

"Nya! What?" Eiji cried, letting go of Ryoma in his surprise. Ryoma took this opportunity to get as far away from his clingy senpai as possible.

"You're behavior at Hyotei was unacceptable," Tezuka said. "One hundred laps!"

"One hundred? Wah, Fuji!" Eiji cried looking desperately towards the tensai.

"Maa, Tezuka," Fuji said, his eyes closed once again. "That's a little harsh."

"You are to join him, Fuji," Tezuka said.

Smiling, Fuji just shrugged and went over to where Eiji was cowering. "Shall we?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji!" Eiji whined. "You were supposed make me not run laps!"

"At least you have someone to run with," Fuji said, pointing out the bright side (if there really was a bright side to running). Eiji protested all the while Fuji was dragging him away to begin running their assigned laps. Momoshiro tried not to laugh at the sight of his senpai dragging his feet into the ground to stop from running laps. But a loud "You better not be laughing, Momo!" from Eiji, shut him up.

"Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma called.

"Hn," Tezuka answered, sparing the freshman a glance.

"Monkey King didn't want Oishi-senpai to come back," the freshman said.

"Hn," Tezuka said.

He had already known that since the first time he saw Oishi dressed in a Hyotei uniform. The smirk on Atobe's face back then told him all he needed to know. Now, with Oishi in his grasp, Tezuka knew Atobe would never let him go because he needed Oishi as a weapon against Seigaku.

:Hyotei:

Oishi continued to walk quickly away from Atobe, not bothering to look back when Atobe shouted for him to return. Oishi blocked out all sounds and focused solely on his pounding heart. He didn't know how much disappointment and how much torment he could take.

Every time he was close to finding out something important, it was cruelly ripped away from him some way or another, leaving his heart yearning and yet not able to alleviate it. Oishi stopped by a tree and slammed his fist into the trunk, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that shot up his arm. He continuously pounded his fist into the trunk letting out all his frustration.

"Why?" he asked out loud. 'Why did I have to lose my memory? Why do I have to go through this torment?' His mind screamed internally. He wanted…no, he _needed_ answers and he knew that Seigaku was the only place he would find them. Finally able to calm down, Oishi pushed himself away from the tree and continued walking, ignoring the crimson drops that fell from his hand.

:Seigaku:

"Oi, Echizen, you missed a spot!" Momoshiro called out to the freshman, pointing to a spot on the courts where the water had missed.

Pointing the hose towards the spot, Ryoma let the water gush out a bit too forcefully and it drenched the junior powerhouse instead. "Momo-senpai, you're wet," Ryoma said.

"Why you…" Momoshiro said, trembling. "Come here!" He started to chase after the freshman who had thrown down the hose and took off sprinting.

All the regulars were helping to clean up the courts as part of their punishment doled out by Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryoma was in charge of hosing the courts while Momoshiro, Kawamura, Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh all had brooms and swept the courts clean. Tezuka and Inui were responsible for raking all the leaves of the courts.

"Echizen, you did that on purpose!" Momoshiro exclaimed, continuing to chase said freshman. "Come here so I can repay you!"

"Yadda!" Ryoma called out behind him.

"Nya, Ochibi, Momo, stop fooling around!" Eiji said with his hands on his hips. "You're just making the courts dirty again!"

The two continued to run, not bothering to even acknowledge their senpai. Eiji's eyebrow began to twitch and was about to scream when Tezuka cut in.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, since you both love to run, fifty laps around the courts!"

"What!" both of them exclaimed. "Buchou!"

"Now!" Tezuka ordered.

Groans were heard from the both of them and Ryoma was heard muttering.

"Baka Momo-senpai!"

"Oi, it's not my fault! You drenched me first," Momoshiro shot back.

"You started it," Ryoma said.

"Did not!" Momoshiro said.

"Did!"

And with that, Ryoma took off running, leaving Momoshiro unable to argue further. "Oi!" Momoshiro shouted and took off running after the freshman. Ryoma smirked as he rounded the corner and continued his blistering pace around the courts. He turned back to look where his senpai was and didn't see a figure standing right in front of him until it was too late.

Ryoma ran full speed into the other person, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Momoshiro was fast approaching but slowed down when he saw Ryoma fall against someone. 'Intruder?' Momoshiro asked himself. Cautiously, he made his way to where Ryoma was.

"Oi Echizen, you alright?" Momoshiro asked.

"Aa," Ryoma answered.

"Hey are you alright too?" Momoshiro asked the person Ryoma crashed into.

"H-hai," the other person answered.

Momoshiro and Ryoma's eyes widened as they saw who it was.

"Oishi-senpai!"

**Author's Note: Was Oishi OOC here? I tried to keep him in character but considering what he was going through...yeah. So anyways, a little bit of humor to counter the predominately angsty and drama-y tone of this story. So was this chapter good? Bad? Please let me know!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: Wai! I'm back with a new chapter. Whew...I didn't expect this sotry to take so long. I originally wanted to keep it under fifteen but here we are at chapter seventeen. I think this might go on for another three chapters but I'm still not sure yet. Thank you to all those who continue to support this story.

Reviewer Responses: (Thought it was time I'd do this)

**Adobo-chan:** Thank you very much for wishing me luck on my tests. I'm so happy they're over! Thank you very much for the support on the story too!

**Risa-Chan**: Thank you for wishing me luck on my tests too! Also thank you for all the helpful suggestions, I really appreciate them!

**yoshiko-chan**: I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Oishi. Sometimes he's a little hard to write.

**Hakugei**: I'll try to update faster! Promise!

**dimonyo-anghel**: Oishi reallyneeds to stand up to people more!

**dragon-shadows**: I'm glad you like the story!

**LiTOSWTAZN:** Yeah, finally Oishi is free! Glad you liked it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:I don't own PoT/TnO...so what else is new?** **Chapter Seventeen**

"What are you doing here, Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro quickly whacked Ryoma on the head. "Be more respectful," Momoshiro said.

"Itai!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Momoshiro ignored the freshman and turned to Oishi. "How did you get here, Oishi-senpai?"

Oishi smiled a small smile. "I took the bus," Oishi said.

"You remember the way here?" Ryoma asked.

Oishi gave a gentle smile. "No," he admitted. "I asked for directions."

"Does Atobe know you're here?" Momoshiro asked quietly.

Oishi's eyes hardened for a moment as Atobe's name was brought up. "No," Oishi said. "I came here by myself. No one else knows I'm here." He stared at the two Seigaku regulars, his eyes softening. "Why were you two running?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Baka Momo-senpai got Buchou mad," Ryoma said before Momoshiro could answer the question.

"Oi, Echizen, if you hadn't hit me with the water, we wouldn't be in this mess," Momoshiro said, glaring down at his kouhai.

"Che," was Ryoma's response.

"Oh, Oishi-senpai, you probably want to talk to Eiji-senpai right?" Momoshiro asked.

Oishi nodded. "I'm worried that he's still sad over what happened at Hyotei," Oishi said. "I hope he's okay."

"Eiji-senpai is Eiji-senpai," Momoshiro said. "The courts are over there if you want to talk to him." Momoshiro pointed behind him at the fence-enclosed courts where the other regulars were currently still cleaning up. Oishi looked towards the courts and the familiar feeling right when he was about to remember something hit him. 'Another memory?' Oishi thought.

"Come on Echizen, we're supposed to be running laps," Momoshiro said, grabbing the smaller boy and leading him back onto their designated running track.

"Yadda," Ryoma grumbled.

"If you don't want to run laps, then respect your senpai a little more," Momoshiro growled. "Oh, Oishi-senpai, you can go ahead. We have to finish running first."

Oishi nodded but continued to stare at the two, who started bickering again. "Don't overexert yourselves," he called as the two started to race each other. Shaking his head, Oishi made his way to the courts, he could hear each regular's voice as he approached.

"Nya," Eiji said. "Why do we have to clean?"

"Eiji, Ryuzaki-sensei was kind enough to let us off this easily," Fuji could be heard saying.

"Hoi, hoi," Eiji said back.

"Fsssh," Kaidoh piped in.

Oishi slowly walked to the corner of the courts and stopped. This was it, just around the corner and Oishi would be that much closer to having his memories back. All he needed was to summon the courage to walk out and face the Seigaku regulars. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Oishi steeled himself and walked around the corner.

At first, no one noticed he was walking towards them because they all had their backs facing him. It was Fuji who was the first to notice, but the tensai didn't reveal it immediately. Oishi could tell Fuji noticed he was there by the slight stiffening of the shoulders before they relaxed again.

"Eiji, I know you're still upset over what Atobe has done," Fuji said.

"Hoi," Eiji said sadly.

"But I'm sure we'll meet Oishi again," Fuji said, placing a comforting hand onto the acrobatic player's shoulder.

"You think so Fujiko-chan?" Eiji asked, turning to face Fuji. And as he did, he spotted the said Fukubuchou standing there. "OISHI!" Eiji screamed, running over to the emerald-eyed player. All the other regulars turned too, at Eiji's exclamation and all of their eyes widened.

Tezuka felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Oishi standing there. Was it real? He wanted to ask himself and others but refrained from doing so. His normally stoic face relaxed the slightest bit as he watched Eiji hug Oishi, confirming that the other boy was real…was here at Seigaku. He took steps forward and walked ever closer to Oishi.

"Oishi!" Eiji cried out. "How…why…what…" The poor acrobatics player was at a loss for words over this event.

Oishi just stood there, unsure what to do next. All his questions flew from his mind as all the other regulars formed a circle around him. Oishi looked around at the other players until his gaze locked onto Tezuka's. The stoic captain's expression was still unreadable, but the tiniest glint in his eyes betrayed his feelings inside.

Easing himself out of Eiji's death grip, Oishi walked to Tezuka and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said.

Tezuka merely blinked and continued to stare at the Fukubuchou. "Iie," he finally said. "It wasn't your fault."

"We knew what we were risking," Fuji said from behind him.

Oishi straightened up and looked back to all the regulars, who were standing there, smiling at him. No one had any look of malice or resentment towards him.

"What are you doing here Oishi? Does Atobe know you're here?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi turned back to Tezuka and let out a small sigh. "I don't care if he knows," Oishi said firmly.

"You are Hyotei's Fukubuchou," Tezuka said, not bothering to hide the bitterness that permeated the sentence.

"Not anymore," Oishi answered quietly.

"What?" Eiji exclaimed. "You're not?"

Oishi shook his head. "Just after all of you left, I quit as Hyotei's Fukubuchou," Oishi explained. "Atobe crossed the line when he called your coach and ratted you out."

Nobody spoke for a few moments after Oishi had made this announcement. Oishi was never the type to just walk away from anything. He was the type who would talk it out and let his feelings be made clear before making a decision.

"So you came here after you quit as Fukubuchou," Fuji said.

Oishi nodded. "I needed to," he whispered.

Eiji ran over and latched onto Oishi's arm, a big smile adorning his face. "Nya, now I can help Oishi remember!" he said.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka said. "You already had your turn."

Eiji's face quickly turned into a pout and whined. "But…but…"

"It's Momoshiro's turn, right?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded. "Since Momoshiro is occupied at the moment…"

"I still get to go!" Eiji cut in happily.

"…I will go," Tezuka finished.

"Saa, Tezuka," Fuji said, the barest hint of blue could be seen from under the tensai's closed eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Aa," Tezuka said.

It was now or never for Tezuka. He was fortunate to be able to have this chance and though he was reluctant to do it, he knew the time had come. Oishi shouldn't have to wait anymore and it was past time to give him a worthy explanation of why he acted the way he did. Ignoring the flutter in his stomach, Tezuka started walking towards the dressing room and motioned for Oishi to follow him.

"Fuji, continue cleanup," Tezuka rapped out.

Fuji merely smiled and started to direct the others back onto the courts to finish their assigned duties. 'This may be the only chance you'll have.' Fuji thought as he looked towards the dressing room.

Inside the dressing room, Tezuka moved to sit on the bench. Oishi looked around, the familiar sense once again coming to him.

"Oishi," Tezuka's voice brought him out of his trance-like state.

"Hai?" Oishi answered.

"This is where it all began," Tezuka said.

Oishi looked at the buchou confusedly. "Where what began?" Oishi asked.

"Everything," Tezuka answered.

"I don't understand," Oishi said.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tezuka braced himself before moving on with his explanation. "Your amnesia," Tezuka said. "It all started here."

"How?" Oishi whispered, his hear thudding. It was almost as if his body was afraid of what the answer would be. He went to sit next to Tezuka.

"You told me you wanted to speak with me after school," Tezuka said. "It was after school that you…" Tezuka trailed off, not sure if he wanted to go on or not.

"I what?" Oishi asked. He was anxious to know, anxious to find out what had caused him to end up in the hospital in the first place, how he came to have amnesia.

The flutter in Tezuka's stomach increased and he hesitated. This was it, the moment he had been dreading. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tezuka looked Oishi directly in the eyes. He wanted to be able to see the emotions that would surge through Oishi when he found out that Tezuka was the one who caused him to lose his memory. Tezuka was the one who brought all this misery to him. 'Would Oishi hate me?' Tezuka wondered.

"You told me you were in love with me." These words seemed to force themselves from Tezuka's mouth.

Oishi's eyes widened with shock as these words hit him, hard. The mental block that had been plaguing him, all of the sudden, burst open.

"_Ano...Tezuka," Oishi began._

…

_"I...I..." Oishi stuttered. A raised eyebrow from Tezuka. "I love you!" Oishi blurted._

_Tezuka roughly pushed him away and said with a clearly angry face. "You don't know what you're talking about."_

…

Oishi found his breath coming faster as he was forced to watch Tezuka harshly push him away and he saw the tears that splashed down his face. 'How can this be?' Oishi thought. 'Tezuka…he…'

_Tezuka ran to towards him, so focused him that he didn't see the car speeding down the road, right towards him. The car "beeped" at Tezuka, who just froze, his body would not obey his commands._

…

Oishi saw the car coming closer and closer to Tezuka. Tezuka just stood there, unmoving. "Tezuka!" he screamed.

"Oishi?" Tezuka called out.

Oishi's whole body was trembling. "That's what happened," Oishi said shakily. "So that's how I lost my memories…I…" He looked to Tezuka, who's eyes were filled with worry, concern and guilt.

"Oishi," Tezuka called again, reaching out to put a hand on said Fukubuchou's shoulder.

Oishi jerked away from Tezuka and stood up. "I…you…" Oishi couldn't put a coherent sentence together to save his life, at that moment. At that moment, it seemed that all the wounds came back, all the pain associated with the memory. It was as if Oishi's heart was being shredded for the second time, left again to scream in agony. The lost pain and anguish seeming to double in strength, as if to make up for lost time. Oishi felt the hot tears stinging his eyes again and he quickly turned from Tezuka, who reached out again towards his friend.

"It's coming back," Oishi said quietly.

**Author's Note: Yeah, went back to the angst...oh man. I almost cried on the last part of this chapter too. So how was it? Good? Bad? **

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note: Hi, back with the eighteenth chapter. I think I'll wrap this story up in a couple more chapters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you people are the best! I have another story planned and it's almost ready, I just have to work out a few details and I'll start writing the first chapter. Anyways...wow, over 100 reviews, truly amazing! I didn't think this story would be all that popular considering the pairing but I was wrong. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers. Onto the story. (I had my friend read this chapter to see if I could improve it and she said it sounded like a soap opera...that doesn't sound good...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO...yeah, we've been through this many times.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tezuka's hand froze, stopping midway from reaching Oishi. A momentary flash of emotion streaked across Tezuka's face. Inside, his heart beat wildly, his mind spinning. Was it true that Oishi finally remembered? More importantly, was Oishi ever going to forgive Tezuka.

"Oishi," Tezuka called, his voice barely above a whisper.

Oishi's shoulders stiffened as the green-eyed player turned slowly back towards the other. "H-Hai?" he answered, just as softly. His breath came in short spurts, as if the whole weight of the incident bore down upon, squeezing the breath from his lungs, constricting his chest until it became almost painful. Suffocating. His newly wounded heart struggled to beat with the same force it had just moments before and it too, stung like the harshest whips upon bare flesh.

Oishi tried gallantly not to shed the tears of pain that were threatening to spill forth as he looked into Tezuka's eyes. Guilt, frustration, and despair all looked back at him, reflected in Tezuka's eyes. His eyes communicated to Oishi all the emotions the captain was incapable of expressing on his features. "You…" Tezuka started, finding he was unable to continue. It was just too hard.

Oishi looked away and asked gently, "Why?"

Tezuka stared at the other for a moment. "Why what?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi angrily turned back around. "Why did you push me away so roughly?" Oishi demanded, tears beginning their glistening, painful descent down Oishi's face. "I…I told you I loved you. I gathered up all my courage just to tell you and you…" Oishi fell silent, unable to go on, he held a hand over his mouth. Before Tezuka could speak, Oishi stood up abruptly and yanked open the door. Letting out one heart-wrenching sob, Oishi sped out of the changing room, leaving Tezuka with tears down his face too.

The other Seigaku regulars had already gathered around the courts, discussing what might be happening in the changing room. All the talking ceased when they saw Oishi run past them, hand still over his mouth, tears running steadily.

"Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro asked, as he watched said fukubuchou run by.

He chased after Oishi and caught his senpai by the arm. "What happened?" he asked. Oishi said nothing, letting the tears speak for him. The other regulars ran after the junior and all stared at the broken fukubuchou.

"He's crying," Ryoma said.

"Oishi-senpai," Kaidoh said.

"Oishi?" Kawamura called. "Are you alright?"

The tears only seemed to come down faster as Oishi shook his head and refused to answer.

Fuji turned back to the changing room. 'Tezuka.' He thought. Narrowing his eyes, Fuji ran back to the changing room.

Tezuka walked out of the changing room and was greeted by a furious looking Fuji. His azure eyes opened wide and focused their intense glare at the stoic buchou. "Tezuka," Fuji called out, his voice strained.

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted, thankful his voice did not betray his emotions.

"Go after him!" Fuji shouted. Tezuka merely closed his eyes and sighed.

"He hates me,"

"He does not!"

"HE DOES!" Tezuka screamed, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. Tezuka rarely lost control but enough was enough. After all he had been through, all that he endured just to find Oishi and make him remember, it was all for nothing. He had lost Oishi for a second time, he was sure of it. "He's gone." He whispered.

"Tezuka!" Fuji shouted, his eyes blazing. "Go after him! Straighten things out!"

"It's too late," Tezuka mumbled.

Strolling up to the stubborn captain, Fuji harshly slapped Tezuka. Pain blossomed on Tezuka's cheek but it hardly compared to the throbbing and aching he felt in his heart. He stood silent as Fuji raised his hand again. "Tezuka," Fuji said gently, placing his hand on the reddening flesh. "Go."

The set look in Fuji's eyes gave Tezuka the extra push he needed. Nodding, Tezuka took off running. 'Please,' Tezuka thought frantically. 'Let me reach him this time.' He came upon the ring of regulars that surrounded Oishi. It tore at his heart to see the tears still making their way down Oishi's face.

"Buchou," Ryoma greeted.

Oishi looked to Tezuka through his tear-glazed eyes. He stiffened and prepared to run but a firm on his wrist stopped him. "Oishi," Tezuka called softly.

"Please, let go," Oishi whispered.

"Iie," Tezuka said firmly.

"Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro said.

"Momoshiro," Tezuka addressed. "There is still cleanup."

"Hai," Momoshiro said. "Let's go!"

"Don't order me around," Kaidoh hissed.

"Baka, it's no the time," Momoshiro said.

"Fsssh," was Kaidoh's reply.

The other regulars walked back to the courts to continue cleanup, each of them aware that Tezuka and Oishi needed some time. When the regulars were out of hearing distance, Tezuka turned back to Oishi, whose wrist he still held.

"Let go, Tezuka."

"Not until we've talked," Tezuka said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Oishi said quietly. He gently eased his wrist from Tezuka's grasp and stepped back.

"Oishi," Tezuka growled. "You know that's not true!"

"It is," Oishi shouted, momentarily losing control. Hanging his head dejectedly, he said softer, "I have to go."

Oishi turned and began to walk away, but then, Tezuka moved forward and embraced the fukubuchou. Oishi's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Tezuka's arms envelop him. "I'm sorry," he heard Tezuka murmur as said captain's arms tightened their hold. Feeling the tears start to flow again, Oishi shook his head. He knew he could never hate Tezuka, even if he did break his heart. Oishi loved him too much and couldn't bring himself to feel any malice or any resentment towards Tezuka. Even if he was mad, like he was right now, he knew he could never hold a grudge against his childhood friend. He just couldn't. There was no explanation.

Oishi pulled free of Tezuka's embrace and turned to face Tezuka. As the crystalline tears once again began to fall, Oishi said. "Kami-sama, I can't do it. I can't hate you or be angry with you no matter how much I want to."

"Oishi," Tezuka called out, the edges of his eyes glistening.

This time, Oishi instigated the hug and wrapped his arms around the captain. "I forgive you," Oishi whispered against Tezuka's shirt. "For everything." Tezuka stood still for a moment before returning Oishi's embrace and wrapping his arms around the fukubuchou.

They stayed like that for a moment, lost in their own little world.

"Nya!"

The shout forced the two to come back to reality and they quickly pulled apart. "It's Eiji," Oishi said, making his way back to the courts. Tezuka followed silently after, wondering what could have caused the acrobatics player to shout.

When Tezuka and Oishi made their way back to the courts, Oishi froze.

"Atobe!" Oishi exclaimed. What was the Hyotei buchou doing at Seigaku?

Said Hyotei buchou had Eiji's arm in his grasp and by the look on Eiji's face, a painful one.

"Oishi," Atobe greeted calmly.

**Author's Note: Oh my god, can you say corny and cheesy at the end of this chapter? Ugh, not as good as I had thought but hopefully it worked out okay. Now that I read back, my friend was right...it _is_ a soap opera. Oh man! Well anyways, was this chapter good? Bad? Too dramatic? Please let me know!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Oh my, 118? You people are the best. Well here we are, Chapter Nineteen! I think there's only one more chapter to go and then this will be done! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"What are you doing here?" Oishi asked.

"Ore-sama was nice enough to come looking for you," Atobe said.

"Thank you, but I already told you that I quit," Oishi said. "There was no need to come looking for me."

Atobe narrowed his eyes and threw Eiji's wrist from him. He strode up to Oishi and stood before his former fukubuchou. "Ore-sama did not say you could leave," Atobe bit out. "You are still fukubuchou."

Oishi shook his head. "No," he said softly. "I don't belong there."

Atobe's eyes widened for a second as shock coursed through his body. 'He…couldn't have…impossible…' Atobe's mind fired a million questions a minute, unable to understand how Oishi could have… "So you remember," Atobe said as nonchalantly as possible.

Oishi turned from Atobe but didn't say anything. However, his silence said all that needed to be said and had Atobe been a normal person, he would have simply walked away and accepted it. But Atobe wasn't like everyone else.

"No matter," Atobe said. "You still attend Hyotei."

Oishi turned back to Atobe. It was true. He did still attend Hyotei and there was no way the judges at Nationals would let him play for Seigaku.

"You're right," Oishi whispered.

Atobe smirked and grabbed Oishi's wrist. "We will leave now," Atobe said, gloating that Tezuka and the other Seigaku regulars couldn't do anything to stop them, even if he was on Seigaku property. He started to lead Oishi away with said fukubuchou trying hard to resist.

Just then, the other Seigaku regulars moved to stand in front of Atobe. "Oishi isn't leaving with you," Fuji said.

"You can't take him, Monkey King," Ryoma said.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "You all dare to impede Ore-sama?" he asked.

"Out of necessity," Tezuka said from behind the Hyotei buchou.

"Kabaji!"

The towering junior came at Atobe's call and Atobe prided himself for bringing said junior. He loomed over the other Seigaku regulars who stood firm, not intimidated by his size. "Usu!"

"Clear a path, we're leaving," Atobe instructed.

"Usu!"

Easily, Kabaji moved the other regulars aside and despite their struggling, no one could move around the giant player. Tezuka narrowed his eyes and started to walk towards Oishi and Atobe.

"Let him go," Tezuka said.

"Ore-sama advises you, Tezuka, that you are not permitted on Hyotei property," Atobe said.

"We are on Seigaku grounds," Tezuka said. "Oishi!"

Oishi focused his gaze solely on Tezuka, his green eyes wondering what Tezuka wanted to say. "Hai?" he answered.

"You don't have to go with him," Tezuka said.

"He belongs at Hyotei," Atobe said, tightening his grip on Oishi. Oishi winced and tugged his wrist from Atobe's bruising grip.

"I'm not coming with you," Oishi said quietly.

Atobe's eyes blazed and he fought to keep his calm composure. Everything was falling apart. Everything he worked to for was quickly unraveling and he had no way to stop it. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this!' Atobe thought frantically. His perfect plan to undermine Seigaku and elevate Hyotei was being torn to shreds and it was all Tezuka's fault.

In a move so uncharacteristic of Atobe, he grabbed Oishi's hand and ran towards his awaiting car. Tezuka was shocked for a second by Atobe's behavior but in that second, Atobe had time to take Oishi away from him. Gritting his teeth, Tezuka ran after Atobe and Oishi. The other regulars could only watch helplessly due to the fact that Kabaji still held them captive.

Atobe ran down the street with Oishi, who tried not to trip behind Hyotei's buchou. "What are you doing?" Oishi cried out. "Atobe, stop."

"Atobe!"

Tezuka was catching up to them and Atobe knew in order to salvage his plan, he needed to get away, now. Finally, Atobe spotted his car. "Driver!" he called out. The driver of the car got out and opened the door to usher the two players in. Oishi pulled and tugged, trying to get free because he knew that once he was in the car, he would have to go back to Hyotei. He would be cut off from any connection with Seigaku and more importantly, he would be away from Tezuka.

Tossing his head, Atobe continued to pull the reluctant Oishi behind him. Oishi struggled to break free from Atobe's grip but it held steady. "Let go, please." Oishi said frantically, as they stopped in front of Atobe's car. He began to pull backwards. He knew that if he went back to Hyotei, there was not way Atobe would let him come back to Seigaku.

Atobe glared at the struggling fukubuchou. "Driver!" he called again.

"Hai Atobe-sama?" the driver answered.

"Get him into the car," Atobe said.

Tezuka could hear Oishi and he urged his legs to run faster. He saw Atobe enter the car with Oishi still struggling outside. "Oishi," Tezuka said.

Oishi turned to look at Tezuka, his eyes pleading. Tezuka was almost to the car but just when he reached it, Oishi was brutally shoved inside and the door slammed shut. Oishi desperately lunged for the door handle but Atobe held him back.

"Tezuka!" Oishi screamed tears steadily beginning to flow once more. It wasn't fair! He and Tezuka had just managed to be together again and this time, Tezuka didn't reject him. Tezuka could only helplessly watch as the car drove away, the image of Oishi's pain-filled expression lingering in his mind.

Clenching his fists, Tezuka walked back to Seigaku where his regulars were waiting for him. Kabaji managed to disappear somewhere.

"Tezuka-buchou," Momoshiro called out.

"He's gone," Tezuka said.

"Not again!" Eiji whined. "Nya, why does Atobe…"

"Nationals," Tezuka said. "I said it before, Atobe knows Oishi is strongest when he plays with Kikumaru."

"So he takes away Oishi and we don't have Golden Pair anymore," Fuji said.

"Nya!" came Eiji's angry reply. "Atobe's not playing fair!"

"He has done nothing against the rules," Inui piped up.

"Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked.

"Oishi is currently enrolled at Hyotei," Inui said, flipping through his notebook. "Atobe has every right to recruit Oishi as a Hyotei regular."

All the regulars fell silent. They couldn't argue with that fact no matter how much they hated it. Tezuka slowly began walking back to the courts, each step echoing in his heart. Just fifteen minutes ago, he and Oishi were in each other's arms, and now, fifteen minutes later, it was as if Oishi never came back. Tezuka raised a hand and placed it over his heart, trying to alleviate pressure pushing down on it. 'Oishi…'

**:Hyotei:**

Oishi silently got out of the car and just stood there, a blank look on his face. Atobe got out and dismissed the driver. "There is still practice," Atobe said in a business-like manner.

"I already quit," Oishi said.

"Ore-sama did not agree to it," Atobe said.

"Atobe," Oishi said. "You know I cannot play for Hyotei."

"And why not?" Atobe demanded.

"My loyalties do no lie with Hyotei. I know they should but they don't," Oishi said. "If I were to play for Hyotei, I don't think I would try very hard, especially when the time comes when Hyotei has to play Seigaku."

"You. Attend. Hyotei." Atobe said through clenched teeth.

"I'm aware of that," Oishi said.

"You are Hyotei's Fukubuchou," Atobe said. "Ore-sama will make sure it stays that way."

"Atobe, you can't force someone to remain here," Oishi said. "I know that you've put a lot of time into training me for Nationals and I appreciate that but…"

"As long as you attend Hyotei, you are Fukubuchou," Atobe said. And with that, he stalked off towards the courts where the other regulars were busy practicing.

Oishi stared after the Hyotei buchou, his words ringing in his ears.

'_As long as you attend Hyotei, you are Fukubuchou…'_

"As long as I attend Hyotei," Oishi said to himself. Then Oishi broke into a smile. "I'm coming back, Tezuka."

**Author's Note: Well...cheesy and corny again. Oh well. Good? Bad? Tell me!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I just finished school so I had a lot to do before then. Wel, this is it...the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much my reviewers for staying with me and supporting this story to the end.I love you all. I just hope I make it a satisfactory ending ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT/TnO.**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Oishi-fukubuchou?"

Oishi snapped out of his thoughts to look at the Hyotei Junior. "Hai, Ohtori?" Oishi asked.

"Aren't you coming to practice?" Ohtori asked.

Oishi gave a small nod. "I'll be there shortly," he said.

"Atobe-buchou seems…irritated," Ohtori said.

"It's just the stress of getting ready for Zenkoku," Oishi said, feeling a little guilty for lying to the trusting junior but he had to make sure Atobe didn't find out anything from anyone.

"Oh," Ohtori said a little hesitantly. It didn't seem to him that Atobe was stressed out about Zenkoku. No, it was something else but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Shrugging his shoulders, Ohtori went back to practice, leaving Oishi to stand alone.

Oishi watched as the junior headed back to the courts. 'I'm sorry,' Oishi thought. He couldn't help but grow a little attached to the team. Their determination rivaled Seigaku's and Oishi could tell how much Hyotei wanted the title. He shook his head as he walked back to the courts, he knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it, not this time.

**:Nationals:**

The weeks leading up to Nationals went by in a blur. Oishi had worked weeks on his plan and there had been many setbacks but now…it would all be complete. Getting to this stage hadn't been easy and it was more difficult hiding it from the Hyotei regulars. Every day that passed meant that Oishi would spend one less day with them. But it couldn't be helped, as Oishi felt earlier.

Oishi woke to a bright sunny day, his heart already starting to hammer in his chest. Today was it. Nationals. The day he had been training so hard to get to for the past few weeks. Atobe had said to meet at the front gate at 8:30 sharp in order to finalize how the rankings would go. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Oishi stretched and went to get dressed.

He pulled on regular pants, knowing that he would get to change later before the matches actually started. Placing his uniform into his tennis bag, Oishi swung the bag onto his shoulder and announced he was leaving. His footsteps echoed throughout the house, each step weighing onto his heart. He was going to go through with this regardless of what others thought.

Oishi seemed to move in a trance-like state, all of his movements were automatic. Oishi was too busy trying to control the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach, as if that action would help settle the feeling a little bit. The bus-ride to Nationals was a long one and Oishi it only served to heighten his anxiety. Finally the bus pulled up to the courts where Nationals were taking place and Oishi stepped off the bus, his legs shaking slightly.

Taking a few deep breaths before continuing, Oishi surveyed his surroundings. Many schools that Seigaku had played against before were now here. Rikkai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph. His eyes quickly scanned over the groups of people trying to locate the familiar Hyotei jackets. Finally, he spotted them and Oishi slowly made his way over to them. His heart rate increased to an almost painful rate as he walked closer. He his unconsciously shifted over to the right and he stopped in his tracks. Next to the Hyotei regulars, stood the Seigaku regulars.

"Oishi!" he heard someone call.

He looked to see the bouncy acrobatics player from Seigaku bound over to him and latch onto his arm.

"Damn Eiji, let go of him," Gakuto said.

"Nya!" Eiji said, childishly sticking his tongue at the other redhead.

Both teams seemed to converge to where Oishi was standing. He swallowed nervously before announcing, "I-I have something to say before the competition starts." His gaze shifted over to Tezuka, who remained impassive and merely gave a slight nod of his head.

Oishi turned to the Hyotei players and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said.

Both teams just stared at the emerald-eyed boy. What was he talking about? Everyone seemed confused and a slight murmur arose from both teams.

"Explain,"" Atobe said, his eyes flashing dangerously. He moved to stand near the Fukubuchou.

"The choice to remain at Hyotei or go back to Seigaku has been plaguing me for quite a while now," Oishi said. "It was very difficult to make my choice considering all that has happened, but I had to make one."

Oishi decided that actions communicated louder than words. He reached up and slowly unzipped his jacket from his body and shrugged it off. None of the players from each side said anything. "My choice has been made," Oishi announced.

Eiji was the first one to recover from the shock. "O-Oishi!" he said, tears beginning to form at the edge of his eyes.

"Oishi-senpai," Momoshiro said. He could hardly believe it.

"Oishi-fukubuchou," Ohtori said, his voice never raised beyond that of a whisper.

Adorning Oishi's torso was the familiar blue and white uniform belonging to Seigaku. Oishi smiled a gentle smile towards the Hyotei players. "I want to thank you," he said. "I know it will never be enough but thank you for helping me through the rough time of my amnesia. I am indebted to you all."

Atobe's eyes flashed dangerously. "You," he started, trying to control the anger he felt. But this time, it was too much. This was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. He raised his hand as if to strike at Oishi. "You traitor!" he roared. His hand came down fast and Oishi shut his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the imminent blow. But the strike never came. Oishi opened his eyes and see what happened.

And what he saw made his heart flutter. Tezuka was standing beside the infuriated Hyotei Buchou with one hand clasped firmly around the other other's wrist. Atobe stared at Tezuka in shock and violently ripped his arm from the stoic buchou.

"You will not harm him," Tezuka said, his voice commanding obedience. He moved to stand in front of Oishi, shielding him from Atobe's rage.

"Move aside," Atobe said, he was not going to take orders from anyone.

The other Hyotei regulars simply sighed. "Atobe," Oshitari said. "Let's go."

Atobe whirled on the blue-haired tensai. "Ore-sama will leave whenever Ore-sama seem fit," Atobe hissed. He turned his attention back to Oishi. "After all Ore-sama has done for you, this is how you repay?"

Oishi looked downward at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But as I said before, my loyalties lie with Seigaku. I could never have played my fullest knowing that I would face my former school. My former team."

"This team mean nothing to you then," Atobe said.

Oishi quickly shook his head. "Hyotei has done so much for me," Oishi said. "I'll repay you somehow."

"You may repay it by playing for this team," Atobe said curtly.

"Atobe, please understand," Oishi said. "I don't want to leave on a bad note."

"Wait," Oshitari voiced. "You still attend Hyotei, how is it possible for you to play with Seigaku."

Atobe's eyes gleamed at this statement. Perhaps Oishi still could play for Hyotei. "Explain that," Atobe said a smirk tugging on his lips.

"I don't attend Hyotei anymore," Oishi said. Everyone turned to look at him, even Tezuka.

"What?" Atobe shouted, forgetting to keep his composure.

Oishi took a deep breath. "I transferred out of Hyotei yesterday," Oishi said. "My parents finally agreed to let me go back. At first they didn't understand why I didn't want to stay at Hyotei but I told them that I had left something behind and I needed to go back." His eyes briefly rested on Tezuka as he continued. "I told them that this "something" was very important to me and that I would not be able to function without it. Especially since my memories have returned to me."

Atobe clenched his hands into fists, his eyes stormy. "Fine," he said, finally relinquishing Oishi to Seigaku. He knew there was nothing he could do, especially since Oishi officially not longer attended Hyotei. He turned with his usual air of arrogance. "We'll just have to try harder to beat you," he said, without looking back. "Let's go." All the Hyotei regulars nodded and gave Oishi a brief smile. They understood why he had chosen to do what he did.

Sighing with relief, Oishi turned his attention back to the Seigaku regular who had remained quiet all this time. "Uh…glad to be back?" Oishi said, smiling.

Another moment of silence before chaos erupted. Everyone ran to Oishi and all tried to hug him at once. Eiji bounced happily, his cries of "Nya! Oishi's back!" echoed throughout the courtyard. Momoshiro smiled his goofy smile and even Ryoma cracked a grin. Kaidoh was a little more reserved that his teammates.

"Welcome back, Oishi-senpai," he said.

"Arigatou, Kaidoh." Oishi said giving the junior a bright smile.

"Nice to have you back, Oishi," Fuji said, for once his smile was only a regular smile.

"Oishi, I'll treat you to sushi today, in honor of your return," Kawamura said.

"Nya, Taka-san, I want anago!" Eiji said, wanting his beloved conger eel sushi.

"Hai," Kawamura said. "Well go after Nationals today,"

"Hoi!" Eiji shouted.

"I'll mix a special 'welcome back' Inui juice just for you," Inui said, his glasses glinting.

Oishi and the rest of the team sweatdropped. "Ah, no thank you," Oishi said. Then Oishi noticed that Tezuka stood apart from everyone else. Making his way from the circle of regulars, Oishi went to stand beside the Seigaku buchou. "Tezuka?" Oishi called out.

Tezuka gave a slight inclination of his head. "Oishi," he greeted.

"Now we'll finally be able to fulfill our promise," Oishi said.

Tezuka nodded. "Aa," he answered.

Oishi cocked his head to the side a bit. Was Tezuka not happy with him? Oishi wondered. Fuji's gaze rested on Tezuka and his smiled became devious again. He knew Tezuka too well. "Maa, let's go see the schedule and fill out a registration form before we're disqualified," Fuji said to the other regulars.

"Why do we all have to go, Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Because whoever does not go will have to drink extra glasses of Inui juice plus run one hundred laps," Tezuka said.

Everyone sweatdropped and hurriedly made their way to the registration desk. With everyone gone, it was just Tezuka and Oishi together.

"Tezuka?" Oishi called out.

Tezuka allowed his expression to relax a little bit. "It's good to have you back, Oishi," Tezuka whispered. "I missed you."

Oishi launched himself into Tezuka's arms, the tears beginning to gather. "I missed you too," Oishi whispered back.

Tezuka moved his arms to enclose the Fukubuchou in his embrace, letting out a small sigh. It felt right to be holding him like this. Tezuka tightened his grip on Oishi when he thought how close Atobe was to keeping Oishi at Hyotei. Then he would never have been able to hold Oishi like he did now.

"Tezuka," Oishi said.

Tezuka bent his head until his lips were close to Oishi's ear. "I love you," he whispered, hugging Oishi impossible closer to him.

Oishi gasped. He stepped back, with one hand raised to his mouth. The crystalline tears trailed from the corner of his eye. "T-Tezuka," Oishi stuttered. It didn't feel real. Oishi almost pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. He launched himself back into Tezuka's arms. "I love you too," Oishi said. "I always have."

Tezuka nodded his understanding. His heart swelled with the surge of emotion that now assaulted him. He pulled Oishi close so the other wouldn't see the solitary tear that made it's way down his own cheek. He had been so close to losing he one person who loved him. He had been so close to losing his best friend. But most importantly of all, he had been close to losing love.

**Author's Note: I know I know...fluffy ending right:laughs: Well there you go! My first Prince of Tennis Fanfic is now over. I hope you enjoyed it. Was the ending satisfactory? Good? Bad? Please tell me and I hope to bring more fanfics soon! Ja!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


End file.
